Garden Party
by Sophie Larsen
Summary: un apres midi, un orage. OS et puis suite, finalement. DMHG
1. Round 1: Garden Party

Elle avait quitté Poudlard depuis 4 ans maintenant, et le moment qu'elle attendait tant se présentait enfin. Enfin, elle était reconnue par le monde magique. L'invitation qu'elle avait reçue, la semaine précédente, en était la preuve. Invitée par le Ministre de la Magie à un brunch. Hermione Granger, sang impur, invité au Manoir Langlois, à la résidence officielle, pour un brunch. Enfin, les longues soirées passées à la bibliothèque, et ensuite au ministère payaient.

_.oOo._

Pour lui, c'était différent. Encore un rendez vous officiel, ou il fallait se tenir, et représenter dignement la lignée Malfoy. _Encore un brunch guindé, où le moindre mot était pesé pour ne pas sonner plus haut que les autres_. Quand il avait vu l'enveloppe contenant l'invitation, il l'avait d'abord jeté sans hésitation. Puis, il s'était rappelé que les temps étaient durs, même pour Draco Malfoy, et que sa famille n'était plus parmi les plus puissantes du pays. Son père lui avait souvent dit que le meilleur moyen d'assoir son pouvoir était de montrer au monde ce qu'était un Malfoy. Et _cela comprenait les brunchs stupides._ En se rappelant des mots de son défunt père, il avait récupéré le courrier dans la corbeille à papier, et avait répondu de manière positive.

Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi il avait accepté. Apres tout, il se foutait de la réputation de la famille. Son salaire de médico-mage suffisait amplement à subvenir à ses besoins. D'ailleurs, depuis la mort de ses parents, il n'avait pas touché à une mornille de la fortune familiale. Il regrettait encore alors qu'il s'habillait, le dimanche matin, pour se rendre à ce maudit brunch. Il regrettait alors qu'il transplanait dans le Manoir Langlois. Il regrettait alors qu'il serrait les premières mains. Mais ses regrets s'envolèrent quand il aperçu le délicat tailleur crème et la silhouette qu'il enveloppait.

_.oOo._

Elle, avait été surexcitée toute la semaine, semaine qui était passée beaucoup trop lentement à son gout. Elle avait même pris une demi journée de congé, et avait alors déniché un superbe tailleur crème, pas trop guindé, juste ce qu'il faut. Elle était arrivée juste à l'heure, « la politesse des rois », comme disait sa mère, mais elle avait vite déchanté, en voyant qu'il n'y avait principalement que des sorciers de seconde zone ou gâteux. Ils n'étaient soit pas assez en forme soit pas assez puissant pour lui permettre de grimper encore quelques échelons dans la hiérarchie. Enfin, elle devait s'estimer heureuse de pouvoir faire enfin partie d'un monde, sans être balloté entre les deux. Elle regardait le manoir, depuis la roseraie, quand un nouvel arrivant attira tout les regards. Elle essaya de distinguer quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, mais tout ce qu'elle pu apercevoir, c'était un costume beige, un cravate noir, et un corps d'athlète. Rapidement, un nom circula dans la foule. Elle demanda alors à la vieille dame qui se tenait alors à ses cotés, de qui il s'agissait.

« **Mais, voyons, très chère, vous ne l'avez pas reconnu ?** » lui répondu la vieille, d'un ton jovial.

«** Allons, Jeanne, tu sais, autant que moi, que cela fait bien longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu un Malfoy à un brunch !** » Coupa l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

« **Un Malfoy ? Je croyais que Lucius était mort ?** » Demanda alors, surprise Hermione.

«** Lucius ? Mais non, il est mort depuis deux ans, maintenant, tout comme Narcissa ! Il s'agit de Draco ! **»

_Draco_… cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait entendu ce nom. _Cinq ans et deux mois, pour être précise. Depuis Poudlard. _

Désormais, son esprit balançait entre la curiosité – savoir s'il avait changé, et la haine – _il ne pouvait pas avoir changé, un Malfoy reste un Malfoy._

Des qu'il était arrivé, tout les regards s'était tournés vers lui, et, sous la marée de personne, il avait perdu de vue la jeune femme au tailleur crème.

_.oOo._

Rapidement, le Ministre arriva, et on passa à table. Tout le monde était installé depuis un petit moment, quand Hermione, ne voyant pas son voisin de droite arriver, se décida a regardé l'étiquette qui désignait les places. Ce qu'elle vu ne lui plu pas, et elle s'apprêtait a demander à l'une de ses connaissances d'échanger avec leurs étiquettes. Elle se saisi de la dite étiquette, quand une large main s'abattis sur son poignet. Elle lâcha l'étiquette et leva les yeux vers le propriétaire de la main, se doutant parfaitement de l'identité de la personne à qui appartenait la main. Ce qui la surprit fut le large sourire franc sur le visage de Malfoy. Il retira sa main, pour tirer sa chaise, toujours en souriant.

Elle ne pu retenir un « **Malfoy** » dégouté, auquel il répondit par un « **Granger** » amusé, et il enchaina sur le ton de la conversation :

« **Comment vas-tu ? Et comment vont la belette et le balafré ? Toujours fourré tout les trois ?** » Il s'arrêta pour remercier la personne qui lui passait un plat et continua son badinage d'un ton jovial. Elle ne sut quoi dire, elle resta bouche bée, de le voir si calme, si poli, si… si peu Malfoy. Elle ne bougea toujours pas quand il lui dit :

« **En veux tu ? Granger ?**

**Granger ??** »

Alors, son cerveau redémarra. « **Oui, s'il te plait** ». Mais cela n'enraya pas son monologue. Elle était bien incapable de savoir de quoi il parlait, tant son cerveau à elle tournait à une rapidité impressionnante. _Il avait changé, c'était évident. Comment était elle sensée se comporter face au nouveau Malfoy ?_ Sa reflexion fut interrompu par le petit discours du Ministre de la Magie, mais elle se reperdit rapidement dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger frôlement bien évidemment non accidentel lui rappelle qui se tenait à ses cotés. Un coup d'œil rapide lui confirma ce qu'elle pensa, juste le temps pour les doigts de Drago de passer du bord de sa jupe a son genou. Juste le temps pour Hermione de saisir l'index du jeune homme et de le retourner.

_.oOo._

Draco n'esquissa même pas une grimace. Il quitta à peine des yeux le ministre, mais retira rapidement sa main, pour la mettre hors de portée d'Hermione. Une fois, le discours fini, il baissa les yeux sur son assiette, et ne lui dit mot du reste du Brunch.

Elle resta elle-même silencieuse. _Finalement, il avait vraiment changé ! il était pire ! mais pour qui se prenait il ?? il était peut être un tombeur a Poudlard, mais on était plus à Poudlard._ _Elle avait grandi et lui aussi, d'ailleurs. Ses épaules s'étaient bien élargies depuis la première année. _Depuis, elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Apres tout ce n'était que Malfoy. Mais, en y regardant bien, ses épaules étaient vraiment plus larges. Son costume mettait en valeur ses hanches étroites, et sa chemise laissait deviner ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux développés. Son visage aussi avait murit. Sa mâchoire était, elle aussi, plus large, et mise en valeur par une barbe de quelques jours. _Finalement, il était devenu adulte mais seulement physiquement_, conclut elle.

Tellement occupée à le détailler mentalement, elle n'avait même pas remarqué le sortilège informulé qu'il avait utilisé pour soigner son index luxé par les bons soins de mademoiselle. _Quelle garce !! Une légère tape sur la main aurait suffi. Il aurait su ou s'arrêter. Maintenant, il lui fallait sa revanche. Qu'elle le supplie. _Non, il n'avait pas grandi. Il lui fallait toujours maitriser et être respecté. Il ne supportait toujours pas qu'on lui dise non. C'est pour cela qu'il était toujours tiré à quatre épingles, qui était séduisant et qu'il affichait son sourire ravageur en tout circonstance. Il considérait la négligence comme un manque de respect.

_Cette garce devait payer._ C'était la conclusion à la quelle il était parvenu, quand le Ministre invita ses hôtes à se rendre de la Roseraie. Ils se levèrent machinalement et se dirigèrent du même pas vers la Roseraie.

.oOo.

Draco ne se méfiait pas du tout du nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Hermione, elle, s'attendait au pire. Il n'y avait pas plus fourbe et farceur que ce nouveau Langlois. Elle voulut serrer le bras de Draco pour se donner du courage, mais se rappela que c'était toujours le même salaud, malgré les apparences, et elle avait raison de se méfier, surtout quand Langlois les appela tout les deux pour leur expliquer les règles du jeu. Le principe était simple. Ils devaient se rendre au centre du labyrinthe guidé par les indications de leur équipe respective qui disposait d'une carte du dit labyrinthe. le premier arrivé gagnait naturellement. Rien de bien compliqué. Le principe était le même que pour le tournoi des trois sorciers a quelque détails près.

Les équipes se formèrent rapidement, en fonction des affinités. Il semblait que les sorciers plus âgés avaient l'habitude de ce jeu. La partie commença rapidement. Draco pris vite la tète de la course, mais, il fut perdu tout aussi vite par les indications contraires de ses coéquipiers. Hermione lançait quelques stupefix aux créatures qui faisaient obstacles à sa progression vers le cœur du labyrinthe de rose. Tout se déroulait de manière parfaite. La partie était serrée, et les deux équipes avaient les nerfs à fleur de peau. Malheureusement, on vit bientôt une zébrure verte qui déchirer le ciel, suivie immédiatement par un grondement sourd.

« **Orage Magique !** » se mirent à crier les deux équipes en se précipitant vers l'intérieur du manoir, oubliant leurs marionnettes dans leur prison de roses.

_.oOo._

La pluie se mit rapidement à tomber. Bien évidemment, les deux joueurs encore dans la partie, bien malgré eux, ne purent retrouver la sortie aussi facilement. User de leurs mains nues sur les rosiers pour ouvrir un passage était exclu, et, à cause de l'orage magique, il leur était impossible de faire le moindre sort. Chacun de leur coté, Ils se mirent donc à errer dans le labyrinthe, bientôt trempé jusqu'aux os.

Au détour d'un rosier, Draco aperçu le tailleur crème totalement trempé qui disparaissait dans une allée. Il se mit à hurler son prénom qui se perdit dans la pluie battante. Il courut jusqu'à elle, trébuchant et manquant de glisser dans la boue à chaque pas. Alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pas d'elle, il se plongea sur elle, alors qu'une acromantula se jetait sur elle ; et tout deux s'étalèrent dans la boue. Draco eu juste le temps de rouler sur le coté et d'envoyer ses deux pieds dans le ventre de la bête avant qu'elle n'attaque. Celle-ci se recroquevilla et tomba raide.

Draco se pencha alors sur sa compagne d'infortune, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Apres quelques hésitations, elle accepta la main tendue, et du se raccrocher à Draco, alors qu'elle manquait de tomber. Il la stabilisa en passant un bras autour de sa taille, et ils se remirent en route alors que la pluie redoublait d'intensité.

_.oOo._

Ils marchèrent un bon quart d'heure sous un déluge. Durant ce quart d'heure, Hermione eu le temps de remarquer le profond sillon que l'acromantula avait creusé dans le dos de Malfoy. Malfoy, lui, eu le temps de remarquer à quel point le chemisier blanc d'Hermione collait à sa poitrine, et la mettait en valeur, ainsi que de nombreux petits détails qui lui firent vite penser à autre chose qu'à la pluie et le froid. Essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose, il leva la tète, juste au moment ou ils dépassèrent une longue ligne de rosier, pour se retrouver face à une cabane en bois. Il s'arrêta net, et regarda Hermione interrogateur. Elle, sortant de sa torpeur, le regarda de la même manière. Son imagination l'avait entrainé bien loin, et avait depuis longtemps dépassé le seuil de la pudeur. Elle regarda le cabanon, et fit quelques pas en sa direction. Elle posa la main sur la poignée, et l'actionna. Fermée. Elle se tourna vers Draco :

« **Problème résolue !**» s'exclamât-elle ironiquement « **On continue à marcher ! Super !** »

« **C'est ce que tu crois, ma jolie !** » dit il en remontant ses manches. Il s'avança vers la porte et y donna quelques coups, avant que celle-ci ne cède. Il ouvrit alors la porte en grand, en faisant une courbette et en faisant signe à Mademoiselle de passer. Une fois, à l'intérieur, Hermione repris les choses en main. Elle commença par enlever ses chaussures, posa son sac sur l'établi et se tourna vers Draco

« **Enlève ta veste et ta chemise. **» dit elle d'un ton sans appel.

« **non ! je ne suis pas un garçon facile, il faudra au moins deux rendez vous de plus, si tu veux coucher avec moi** ! » réplica Draco, conscient de l'ironie de la situation. La garce qui lui avait cassé le doigt un peu plus tôt lui demandait de se mettre à moitié nu ?

« **si tu veux perdre ton sang, c'est ton problème, pas le mien, mais signe moi au moins une décharge ! **» renchérit elle, en s'asseyant sur l'établi, a coté de son sac et de ses chaussures.

_.oOo._

A ces mots, Draco enleva sa veste en lambeau, trempée et couverte de boue. Puis il enleva sa chemise. Il baissait la tète, et enlevait un à un les boutons, tout en jetant des regards en coin à Hermione, qui ne pouvait faire autre chose que rougir. La cabane était si petite que détourner le regard lui était impossible. Il lui jeta la figure au visage une fois qu'il l'eu enlevé et se tourna pour lui montrer son dos.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule brulante pour le rapprocher d'elle, sorti un fil de couture et une aiguille de son sac et commença à suturer la plaie béante qui barrait le dos de Draco. Elle le sentait frémir sous ses doigts. Elle sentait aussi tous les muscles de son dos. Elle eu fini rapidement et le regarda se retourner vers elle. Il posa ses mains de chaque coté de ses cuisses, sur l'établi, et pencha son visage a quelques centimètres du sien. Il murmura un « **merci **» qui caressa ses lèvres. Avant que le mot n'ai eu le temps de mourir dans ses oreilles, elle avait déjà posée une main sur son cou, et leurs levres entrèrent en contact. La main gauche de Drago alla se placer sa hanche, alors que sa main droite se plaça sur sa nuque, tandis qu'il approfondissait leur baiser.

_.oOo._

Elle les interrompit, pour plonger son regard dans le sien, et lui dire très sérieusement :

« **excuse moi, pour ton doigt, tout à l'heure. J'y ai peut être été fort, tout à l'heure.** »

« **excuse moi, pour ton tailleur. J'aurai peut être du te prévenir plutôt que te pousser dans la boue** » répondit il en montrant les larges plaques terreuses. « **tu devrais peut être l'enlever.** »

Elle le regarda, et lui souri largement. _C'était la première qu'elle souriait aujourd'hui. _A ses mots, elle enleva sa veste trempée et couverte de boue. Puis elle enleva sa chemise, en baissant la tète, et en enlevant un à un les boutons, et lui jetant des regards en coin. Comme il l'avait vu rougir, elle le vit la dévorer des yeux. D'ailleurs, il ne la laissa même pas finir. Il parcouru d'un pas la distance qui les séparait.

Il repoussa avec douceur ses mains et fini lui-même de défaire ses boutons, sans lâcher son regard. Il glissa ensuite les mains sur ses épaules, pour faire glisser la chemise, qui tomba sur l'établi. Il la souleva pour remonter sa jupe sur ses hanches, et l'attira encore plus près de lui. Il lui releva le menton, pour plonger son regard dans le sien, et caressa ses lèvres de son pouce. Ce second baiser fut plus fiévreux que le précédent. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, les mains du jeune homme glissaient sur ses cuisses. Elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, et senti son érection grandir encore.

Il glissa ses lèvres, le long de sa gorge, traçant un chemin jusqu'à ses seins. D'un geste habile, il fit sauter son soutien gorge, alors qu'elle glissait ses mains de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses. Apres avoir joué avec l'élastique de son caleçon, elle défit la boucle de sa ceinture, et son pantalon glissa a terre, rapidement suivi de son caleçon. Se sentant débarrassé de ses entraves, il releva la tète, et le sourire encourageant d'Hermione le rendit fougueuse. Il allongea la belle sur l'établi en bois, et se glissa entre ses jambes. Ses halètements le rendirent fou.

Il coupa son élan, pour plonger une dernière fois son regard dans le sien. Ce moment sembla durer une éternité à Hermione qui prit les devants. Elle le roula sous elle, et posa sa bouche sur son ventre. Le trajet de ses lèvres la mena droit sur sa virilité dressée. Elle le gouta d'abord timidement, jusqu'à ce que les gémissements du jeune homme l'incitent à aller plus loin. Elle commença alors à jouer de sa langue sur Draco.

Le couple, trop pris à leur affaire, ne remarquèrent même pas que la pluie tombait de plus en plus drue. Elle semblait suivre la mesure de leur ébats. Elle mouillait le toit de leur abri de fortune comme Draco rendait humide Hermione. Celle-ci, sentant son partenaire d'une pluie arriver à son paroxysme, se leva, pour s'empaler sur le pieu de chair que lui offrait son amant. elle ferma les yeux pour savourer l'instant, et les rôles s'inversèrent. Il se redressa, la tète dans sa poitrine, et d'un violent mouvement de hanches la plaqua contre le mur sur sa gauche. Ils ne bougèrent plus pendant un temps, et le jeune homme ne voulant perdre le contrôle, la pris par les hanches pour la faire aller et venir sur sa verge. Sentant les points de suture en train de lâcher, il la reposa sur le dos, toujours en elle, avant de recommencer son activité. Le tonnerre couvrait leurs cris, alors qu'ils atteignaient la jouissance. Il resta sur elle et en elle quelques instants, avant de l'embrasser, une dernière fois. La pluie commençait à mourir, suivant le rythme de leurs instants. Il roula sur le coté, la serrant dans ses bras, alors que les dernières gouttes de pluies se faisaient entendre sur la toiture de la cabane.


	2. Round 2: Rencontre au Ministère

Merci, pour les reviews. J'ai corrigé les fautes dans la première version, pour les fautes. Et j'espère ne pas en voir laissé de trop dans celle-ci. Et j'ai aussi fait gaffe à enlever la trame du récit. Je ne savais pas encore si j'allais continuer ou pas, et comme j'avais préparé une trame de suite, j'en profite.

Bonne journée a tous.

Intro :

Une fois l'orage magique, ils avaient enfin pu faire usage de la magie pour nettoyer et réparer leurs vêtements. Hermione avait même soigné correctement la plaie de Draco. Enfin, correctement, compte tenu des conditions. Il garderait toujours une fine ligne blanche. Une fois présentable, ils s'étaient taillé un chemin à travers les rosiers, et avaient rejoints les autres invités dans l'immense demeure du ministre. Epuisés par leur aventure, les deux amants prirent rapidement congés à tour de rôle. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls seulement au moment de transplaner.

Draco ouvrit la bouche « **…** », mais elle prit les devants.

« **Pas un mot de tout ça à qui que ce soit. Si j'entends quoi que ce soit, je te jure que tu me le payeras !** » Le ton de la jeune fille, tout comme son regard, ne laissait place à aucune contradiction. Pour une fois, Draco plia. De toute façon, elle avait transplané sans attendre sa réponse.

_.oOo._

Une fois arrivée chez elle, Hermione s'affalât dans son canapé. Elle gémit de désespoir. _Hermione Jane Granger, première de Poudlard, forniquer dans une remise de jardin ?_ si on lui avait dit ça la veille, elle aurait ri. _Pas aujourd'hui_. De toute façon, la journée était presque finie. Il était tard, et elle n'avait pas pensé renter à cette heure. Disons qu'elle avait été retenue. Mais, décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre, elle monta dans sa salle de bain. _En pensant à lui_. Elle prit une douche. _En pensant à lui_. S'habilla. _En pensant à lui_. Et s'assit à son bureau. _En pensant à lui_. Elle régla à la hâte les quelques détails nécessaires pour la journée de demain, ce qui lui prit trois bonnes heures. Elle aurait dû avoir expédié ses affaires courantes en une demi-heure, mais il revenait sans cesse à son esprit. Avait-elle jamais cessé ? Elle était incapable de penser à quoique ce soit de constructif, en fait. Et une question, cependant, lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit : _le pire ? d'avoir COUCHE avec lui, ou rageait elle d'avoir couché avec LUI _? C'est en retournant cette question dans tout les sens qu'elle s'endormit.

_.oOo._

Lui, il avait filé directement à la douche. Il avait presque transplané dans la douche. Une fois lavé, il s'était installé sur le balcon, dans la douceur d'une fin d'après midi d'aout, et avait allumé une cigarette. En tirant longuement dessus, il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. _Travailler surement_. Laissant son esprit vagabonder, il arriva à la conclusion qu'il fallait qu'il la revoie. Il sortit de ses réflexions quand il se rendit compte que son paquet était vide. Alors, il se rendit compte que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, et sourit doucement. _Demain_. Il avait un plan pour demain.

_.oOo._

Une sonnerie désagréable retentit. La même, tous les matins depuis 4 ans. Sans chercher à comprendre, elle se leva, et fila sous la douche. Une fois mieux réveillée, elle tenta de calmer ses cheveux avec un peigne, et fini par un coup de baguette, comme tous les matins. Elle avait presque arrêté de penser à lui quand son regard se posa sur son tailleur, dans la salle de bain. Tout d'un coup, elle s'estimait prête à aller travailler. Elle versa son café dans un gobelet en papier et transplana à son travail. Une fois dans le hall, elle salua le gardien, et alla attendre l'ascenseur, avec le flot continu d'employés du ministère qui rejoignait eux aussi leur bureau, sa mallette dans une main, son café dans l'autre. Vérifiant ses vêtements - pas une tache, pas un faux pli- elle monta dans l'ascenseur suivit de nombreux autres, comme tous les matins.

_.oOo._

Il savait qu'elle devait arriver tôt le matin, et imaginait qu'elle était déjà à son bureau. Alors, après être passé voir son chef, au sous sol, pour l'attribution des missions, comme tous les lundis, il reprit l'ascenseur pour aller la voir. Il s'adossa contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, et ferma les yeux. Niveau zéro. Il sorti de sa torpeur pour sentir un corps chaud contre le sien. A _cette heure, les ascenseurs sont vraiment bondés_. Puis il remarqua que la personne qui se collait, contre son gré, à lui avait un parfum qui lui semblait familier. Ses cheveux bruns lui cachaient le visage, et de toute façon, elle baissait la tète. Et puis, le parfum, lui revint à la mémoire. _Hum, cette odeur_. Les portes se fermèrent. Il se pencha juste un peu, et murmura « **Granger** ».

_.oOo._

« **Granger** » ou comment tirer de ses pensées la jeune fille. Niveau 1. Elle sursauta et se tourna comme elle pu vers son interlocuteur. Enfin, elle essaya, mais personne ne sortait à la présidence. Elle murmura « **Malfoy. Comment vas-tu ?** » Elle senti sa main sur sa hanche, ce qui provoqua un léger frisson, et son menton sur son épaule. « **Bien. Et toi ? Comment as-tu dormi ? …** » Il continua son bavardage habituel, nonchalant, en lui racontant à quel point il avait mal dormi, à cause de la chaleur, etc., etc.… chemin faisant, il glissait ses mains le long de ses hanches, et les faisait courir sur ses cotes. Plus le temps passait et moins l'ascenseur semblait avancer. La jeune fille avait perdu le compte des étages. Quand l'annonce automatique indiqua le septième étage. Elle sentit alors le souffle chaud du sorcier le long de son oreille :

« **J'aimerais te bien parler de l'orage d'hier. Vous avez eu des retours, à la coopération ? Avec qui déjeunes-tu ? »**. Et elle lui répondit sans trop réfléchir, en sortant de l'ascenseur :

«** Midi et demi, bureau 724, ne soit pas en retard. » **

_.oOo._

Il resta dans l'ascenseur quelques instants, et le renvoya vers le bas dès qu'elle fut hors de vue. Il retourna à son bureau, au neuvième sous sol. Il prit le temps de ranger un peu, puis relu un rapport sur d'obscurs évènements politiques, au ministère de la magie argentin, avant de l'envoyer à son supérieur. Il ne semblait pas tourmenté, pas comme elle. A la pensée de leur doux après-midi, il souriait simplement. Il se persuadait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, que tout ce qu'il l'intéressait, au fond, c'était l'orage. _Un orage magique ! Ça n'arrive qu'une fois tout les 100 ans_. _C'est dingue !_ Il en était persuadé, mais il savait très bien pourquoi il regardait l'horloge toutes les cinq minutes. Il attendait midi avec impatience, et rêvassa une bonne partie du temps. Quand il eu décidé qu'il était temps, il sorti du ministère, et passa côté moldu, pour trouver un traiteur chinois.

_.oOo._

De son coté, quand elle s'assit à son bureau, elle ne pu s'empêcher de chercher un moyen d'annuler. Elle aurait voulu manger seule, en travaillant, comme à son habitude. Elle prit ses lunettes, et jeta un coup d'œil aux lettres arrivées ce matin. La masse de travail qu'elle recevait chaque jour était considérable, et être distraite par des pensées peu chastes ne l'aiderait pas. _En plus, il ne vient que pour l'orage. C'est vrai qu'un orage magique… ça n'arrive qu'une fois tout les 100 ans, c'est dingue !_ Au fond d'elle-même, elle était un peu déçue qu'il ne vienne que pour l'orage. Même s'il n'était pas raisonnable de recommencer, elle aimait bien se sentir désirée. Et Malfoy semblait avoir changé. Elle ne savait pas trop comment, il était toujours hautain, toujours prétentieux. Mais il y avait autre chose, maintenant. Comme de la mélancolie. En même temps, elle savait si peu de choses sur lui. Tiens, elle ne savait même pas où il travaillait au ministère. _Il travaillait ? Ici ?_ Elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle alla alors chercher l'organigramme du ministère, pour chercher dans quel section il travaillait. _Comment se peut il que je ne l'ai jamais croisé avant ? S'il travaille ici, bien sur. Bizarre._ Les questions fusaient dans sa tête, mais elle ne trouvait toujours rien, alors, elle abandonna. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : il était presque l'heure. Elle rangea à la hâte le document, et se mit à vérifier son courrier. Au moins à faire semblant d'être occupée, jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe à la porte.

_.oOo._

Une fois dans le département relations internationales, il trouva assez facilement, c'était le seul ou il y avait encore quelqu'un. Tous les autres étaient partis manger. Mais la responsable des relations avec l'Europe de l'Est était TOUJOURS dans son bureau. On disait qu'elle connaissait tous les gardiens de nuit par leur prénom. Elle était souvent la première arrivée, et la dernière partie. Devant sa porte, il s'arrêta, inspira profondément et frappa, et entra. Tout ce qu'il vit fut une masse brune de boucles penchée sur une pile de papier. Elle leva la tète rapidement : « **prends un siège, j'en ai pour une seconde. »** il repéra un fauteuil dans le désordre de la pièce, et entreprit de le débarrasser des cartons d'archives sous lequel il reposait. Il lui jeta un grand sourire quand il vit qu'elle l'observait. Aussitôt, elle replongea dans sa correspondance. Il vit une occasion à ne pas manquer. Il contourna la table, et alla se placer derrière la jeune femme. Il se pencha, comme pour regarder par-dessus son épaule ce qu'elle faisait, et plaça chacune de ses larges mains de chaque coté de la jeune fille.

_.oOo._

De là où il était, il pouvait sentir son parfum. Il voyait sa poitrine monter et descendre au rythme de sa respiration. Il sentait la chaleur que son corps dégageait. Lorsqu'il prit les boucles qui lui barraient l'accès à son oreille, elle cessa d'écrire. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite lorsqu'il replaça les mèches derrière son oreille. Il saisit le lobe de son oreille entre ses lèvres, mais elle restait interdite. Son corps lui murmurait le plaisir qu'elle pourrait prendre avec lui, mais sa raison lui ordonnait de rester calme. _Pas un geste_. Elle se sentait comme un animal pris au piège de sa raison. Son absence de réaction fut prise comme une invitation. Il posa sa main sur sa joue pour lui faire tourner la tète, et saisi ses lèvres entre les siennes. Elle se tourna, enleva ses lunettes, et se leva machinalement. Elle saisi le col de sa chemise d'une main, et glissa l'autre sur sa nuque.

_.oOo._

Quand on frappa à la porte, elle le lâcha rapidement, et lui fit signe de retourner s'asseoir. Il rajusta rapidement ses vêtements, et essoufflé par la passion de la jeune femme, pris place dans le fauteuil qu'il avait dégagé. Elle laissa tomber un « entrez » tellement froid que Draco crut entendre sa mère. Pour se donner contenance, il sorti les paquets de nourriture du sac et les posa sur la table. Elle remit ses lunettes. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, mais elles lui donnaient un air « McGonagall » qui lui permettait d'avoir la paix, quand elle voulait travailler. Un grand roux entra dans la pièce, et remarqua tout de suite quelque chose d'anormal. Il salua Hermione froidement, et se tourna vers Malfoy.

« **Le chef voudrait te voir, au plus vite** ».

Puis, sans un regard pour Hermione, il quitta la pièce. Le regard de la jeune femme se posa alors sur Malfoy, interrogateur. Malfoy lui renvoyait son regard, puis lui demanda simplement.

« **Il ya un problème entre toi et la belette ?** »

«** Tu ne dois pas aller voir ton chef ?** » la question de Draco la dérangeait, mais elle lui répondait en souriant.

« **Si **», dit il calmement, affichant un sourire engageant « **mais, j'ai faim**. »

Elle lui tendit alors un des deux paquets, et dans un sourire froid, lui souhaita bon appétit. Il prit le paquet et sorti. _Raté !_

_.oOo._

Il était cinq heures. Elle avait presque fini de traiter la correspondance du weekend. Tout était presque à jour. Les sorciers biélorusses s'étaient enfin mis d'accord avec les sorciers polonais. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Il ne restait plus que la correspondance courante, et elle pourrait s'attaquer aux vrais dossiers. Ceux qui faisaient avancer le monde sorcier, ceux qui faisaient qu'il était plus sur. Son projet d'unifier les services de sécurité du monde sorcier avait reçu l'aval de son supérieur. _Enfin !_ _le dossier InterMage_ _allait enfin pouvoir commencer. _ Elle avait déjà mis ses homologues étrangers, et si tout allait bien, les négociations allaient pouvoir commencer d'ici une à deux semaines. Elle soupira d'aise.

_.oOo._

Il avait passé 5 heures dans le bureau du chef à discuter des modalités de son nouveau poste et sortit furieux. Quand il lui avait dit qu'il voulait faire une pause dans les missions, il ne voulait pas rester enfermé en Angleterre. Il voulait juste un peu plus de temps, pour se taper Granger encore une fois. Maintenant, il allait devoir supporter une fouineuse de bureau, en plus. _Génial ? Quelle blague, ouais ! Il était un agent de terrain, et pas une taupe de bureau !_ Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et lut le pli qui lui avait été remis sur les modalités de sa nouvelle mission. Elle aussi était assise dans son bureau. Elle prit la dernière lettre. Elle était arrivée à midi, et venait de son superviseur. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à la lire, quand on ouvrit sa porte. Deux hommes entrèrent, des techniciens magiques, d'après leur uniforme. Ils discutaient entre eux, et s'interrompirent quand elle se racla la gorge.

« **Messieurs ?** » demanda t elle.

« **Euh **» visiblement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à la trouver là. « **Nous sommes de l'équipe de rénovation. Vous n'avez pas reçu le courrier ? Vous deviez quitter votre bureau à 18 heures, au plus tard, pour que nous nous occupions de l'agrandissement de votre bureau**. »

_.oOo._

La lettre. Elle la tenait dans ses mains. Elle l'ouvrit et la survola. Son bureau devait être agrandit. _D'accord. Je sors, et je la lirais à la maison._

« Bien. Bonne soirée, messieurs. » Elle sortit mais ne pu attendre d'être chez elle. Elle s'assit sur une des chaises et fini la lettre. _Bon, apparemment, on lui avait collé un correspondant du département de la défense magique… _blablabla… dossier InterMage… blablabla…coopération… blablabla… réaliser un projet satisfaisant pour la diplomatie et pour la défense… blablabla… partager son bureau. _D'où les techniciens…._ blablabla… le département de la défense et des relations internationales avaient désigné d'un commun accord…_ pitié, pitié, pas un macho, pas un fou, pas une tête brulée !_

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge juste à coté d'elle, et elle leva les yeux.

« **MALFOY ?** »

_.oOo._

Un peu avant, il avait lui aussi, ouvert la lettre. Lui aussi, il l'avait lu. Mais, il était plus rageur, et beaucoup moins curieux qu'elle. Il s'attendait a des nouveaux soucis, _encore des soucis de protocole, de paperasse. _Il avait parcouru la lettre, mais, il avait été beaucoup plus ravi qu'elle quand il avait lu le nom de la personne désignée pour travailler avec lui. _Granger._ Finalement, il n'était pas mécontent de son affectation. Non seulement, il allait rester en Angleterre, mais, il avait une raison de passer du temps avec elle._ Quoique. Il avait besoin de moins d'une demi-journée pour la mettre dans son lit. _Et en plus, il allait partager son bureau. Il se leva prestement de son fauteuil, et se prit l'ascenseur. Il descendit au 7e et se dirigea vers le bureau de la jeune femme, pour la trouver sur une chaise devant son bureau. il se racla. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Puis les reposa sur la lettre qu'elle tenait. Releva les yeux. Et finalement, fronça les sourcils. Elle se leva et le fixa un instant.

**« Tu es au courant de ça ?** » lui demanda t elle durement.

« **Hum** » répondit il, prenant la feuille, et fronçant les sourcils à son tour. « **Ah ! Ça ? C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis là, mademoiselle. Je voudrais mettre deux ou trois choses au point avant de commencer.** » Continua t il avec un sourire engageant, et lui présenta son bras, «** viens, on va boire un verre. Je n'en peux plus, de cette journée. ** »


	3. Round 3: Le Winchester

_.oOo._

Elle ne prit pas son bras, mais le suivi tout de même à l'extérieur du bâtiment. _Dans un lieu public, il ne peut rien arriver_. Il entra dans le Winchester, un pub sombre, juste à coté du ministère. Une espèce de vieux pub, avec des tables en bois, des banquettes en faux cuir. Il y avait même un jeu de fléchette, une carabine fixé au dessus du bar. Draco s'installa dans un coin du bar, le plus loin possible des fenêtres. Il commanda un whisky pour lui, et pour elle un martini. Elle n'était elle-même pas habitué aux boissons moldues, et ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que lui s'y connaisse. Elle le vit revenir en souriant, après l'avoir entendu passer commande. Arrivé au niveau des banquettes, il enleva sa veste et la posa à coté de lui, avant de s'affaler sur la banquette. Il avait vraiment l'air épuisé. Hermione, comme toujours, se tenait bien. Elle ne se relâchait pas, ni en apparence, ni à l'intérieur. Son esprit était en éveil et passait en revue les innombrables possibilités en attendant que Malfoy se décide à parler.

_.oOo._

Il semblait souffrir de la chaleur. Apres avoir enlevé sa veste, il défit un peu sa cravate, et remonta les manches de sa chemise blanche. Même ainsi, il semblait présentable. _Et dieu, ce qu'il était sexy._ Il l'a regarda et lui dit, en se penchant vers elle, les deux coudes sur la table :

« **Relax, Granger, on est plus au boulot, tu n'es plus obligée de faire bonne figure ! Et puis, on va être obligé de partager le même bureau, je te rappelle. Alors, tu peux commencer à te détendre dès maintenant.** »

« **De quoi voulais-tu parler ?** » lui demanda-t-elle, assez sèchement.

« **Ben quoi ? Tu es pressée ? Tu dois nourrir ton chat ?** »

_C'est vrai qu'après tout, rien ne la retenait._ « **Non, je ne supporte pas de te regarder suer comme un bœuf, alors dépêche toi, qu'on puisse aller prendre l'air. **»

«** Tu sais, on va en avoir pour un petit moment, alors mets toi à l'aise.** »

« **Très bien.** »

Elle retira sa veste prestement, et la posa sur la banquette. Elle surprit son regard posé sur elle, et le rappela à l'ordre :

« **Malfoy, j'ai pas toute la nuit.** »

_.oOo._

Il commença à parler de l'orage, lui expliquant que ce genre d'orage n'arrivait qu'une fois tout les cent ans. _Merci, mais se rappelait il à qui il parlait ?_ Elle l'interrompit, lui demandant ou il voulait en venir. Il lui répondit que, normalement, ce genre d'orage a un double qui se trouve en un tout autre point du globe au même instant. Le serveur arriva au moment où Granger lui disait qu'elle avait envoyé des hiboux aux observatoires météorolomagiques, mais qu'elle n'avait eu pour le moment aucun retour. Il posa les verres, sur la table, et Draco lui posa quelques questions au sujet de l'orage, et voulu lui faire promettre de le tenir au courant de chacune de ses avancées. Elle le regarda d'un air incrédule.

« **Draco, voyons, on va partager le même bureau, tu sais ? J'aurais du mal à te cacher quoi que ce soit !** » lui répondit-elle, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

« ** 'Draco' ? C'est nouveau, ça ? On abandonne le Malfoy ? **» Demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

« **Draco, voyons, on va partager le même bureau, tu sais ? Je continue, ou tu vois où je veux en venir ? d'ailleurs, comment se fait il que je ne t'ai pas trouvé sur l'organigramme du ministère ? **»

« **Facile, l'organigramme du ministère accessible à tout le monde, celui que tu as, ne contient pas les données sur la défense. Ne l'avais tu pas remarqué ?** »

A vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas, avant cet après midi qu'ils avaient un département défense. Les aurors travaillaient à la justice, et cela suffisait bien.

_.oOo._

Avec la chaleur, elle commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait, mais restait sur ses gardes. Il commençait à se faire tard, et elle n'avait toujours pas mangé. Son ventre gargouilla, et elle vit Malfoy sourire. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait manger, comme si elle pouvait avoir n'importe quoi. Elle resta interdite quelques instants, cherchant un piège. Alors, il se leva, et se dirigea vers le bar. Il commanda deux pizzas et une nouvelle tournée en attendant. Il revint avec deux verres. Le même whisky pour lui, et une Margarita pour elle. Il alluma une cigarette, et la regarda. Il allait enfin pouvoir arrêter de tourner autour du pot. Elle remonta un peu ses manches et commença à s'éventer de la main. Il la regardait, et soudain, se lança :

« **Qu'est ce qui se passe, entre toi et Weasley ?** »

Elle bu un quart de son verre. « **Comment ça « qu'est ce qui se passe » **? » et elle bu un autre quart.

« **Oh, ne te la joue pas comme ça avec moi. Tu pensais que je n'aurais pas remarqué ? Il est froid et distant.** »

« **Pff… écoute, Malfoy, je ne veux pas en parler, alors, je serai brève. Ne me demande pas d'en reparler, et considérons le sujet clos. Il pense que c'est ma faute s'il n'a pas réussi à passer tous les Aspics. Il est sous-assistant de je-ne-sais-quel-ministre. Maintenant, passons.** »

_.oOo._

Les pizzas arrivèrent quand Granger finissait son verre. Elle engloutit la sienne, et ils finirent la soirée à rire, en racontant des vieilles anecdotes. Tard, dans la nuit, ils se décidèrent à rentrer, passablement éméchés. Ils sortirent en titubant, et, une fois dehors, s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du bar. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Malfoy, et lui chuchota : « j'ai trop bu pour transplaner ». Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Enfin, Granger, surtout, car Malfoy n'avait pas tant bu que ça. _Elle a beaucoup trop bu. Je la veux consciente et désireuse. J'aurais du compter avec la chaleur._ une petite voix lui disait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il ne la connaissait pas encore assez. _De toute façon, je ne peux pas la laisser rentrer seule. _Il lui proposa de la raccompagner, ce qu'elle accepta sans hésiter. Apres tout Londres n'était pas une ville si sure que ça. Ils n'avaient fait que quelques pas, quand Granger commença à trébucher. Il la prit par le bras, pour la stabiliser, et passa son bras autour de sa taille, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas recommencer. Ils marchèrent un bon moment dans la chaleur de la nuit. Le temps était lourd, et ils furent heureux de sentir quelques gouttelettes sur leur visage. Ils furent bien moins heureux quand la légère ondée se transforma en pluie torrentielle.

_.oOo._

Ils marchèrent quelques instants, avant que Draco ne l'entraine vers un porche, où ils pourraient se mettre à l'abri, le temps que la pluie cesse. Elle se retrouva coincée entre la porte et le corps de son collègue. Le corps musclé et chaud de son collègue. Elle pouvait coller son oreille contre sa poitrine et écouter son cœur. Elle pouvait de son doigt dessiner les pectoraux et les abdominaux du jeune homme. Malfoy fait tout sauf attention à elle. Quand elle avait bu, sa passion devenait raison, et maintenant, sa raison lui disait d'en profiter. Elle saisi son col, et posa ses lèvres sur les siens. _Allez, Draco, c'est juste un chaste baiser, elle a trop bu, et vous avez fait pire_. Comme si un chaste baiser allait lui suffire, il se redressa, il ne la voulait pas ivre. Elle tira plus fort sur son col, et prit possession de sa bouche de manière plus brutale. Au début, il ne réagissait pas, puis, il sentit la chaleur de la jeune femme le gagner à son tour. Alors qu'elle était déjà suspendu à son cou, il passa une main sous sa chemise, et glissa sa main sur son ventre plat. Elle le relâcha quelque peu pour arracher plus que déboutonner sa chemise. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et senti ses doigts courir sur son torse. Elle suivait méthodiquement les lignes de ses cotes, et le sentait respirer. Elle sentait son corps se tendre au rythme de ses caresses. Elle le sentait se dresser contre elle. Elle sentait leurs hanches se choquer. Il ne sentait rien du tout. Il était aveuglé par son désir de la satisfaire, et ses lèvres glissaient le long de sa gorge.

_.oOo._

Il glissa ses mains sous ses fesses et les posa sur ses hanches. Sous l'assaut de ses baisers, il vacilla et posa son épaule sur… la sonnette.

Le tintement strident les brisa net dans leur élan. Ils ne bougèrent pas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent du bruit dans la maison. En un coup d'œil, ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire. Draco fit volte face, saisit la main d'Hermione, et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pu, l'entrainant à sa suite. Il glissait sur les pavés mouillés, et les gouttes de pluie qui lui tombaient dans les yeux l'aveuglaient à moitié. Elle n'avançait pas très vite, ses talons n'étaient pas stables, mais il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre le coin de la rue. Ils tournèrent, et Draco s'arrêta enfin. Hermione s'était arrêtée, mais elle s'était perdue dans la contemplation d'un immeuble. D'un coup, elle avait retrouvé sa raison.

«** Granger ? Que se passe t il ?** »

_Grr, ce qu'il pouvait être lourd, avec ses « que se passe-t-il ? » pourquoi voulait il toujours tout savoir ?il voulait devenir Mr je-sais-tout ou quoi ?_ Elle le regarda, puis ouvrit son sac, et se mit à le fouiller. Il s'approcha, lentement, lui releva gentiment la tête, et lui demanda :

« **Tu cherches quelque chose ?** »

« **Perspicace, Malfoy.** » lui répondit elle sèchement, en tirant ses clés de son sac. Elle regrettait de s'être laissé avoir aussi facilement. Elle le repoussa, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble qu'elle regardait. Elle avait dessaoulé. Assez pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait, et ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. et aussi assez pour savoir que, par hasard, ils s'étaient arrêtés juste devant chez elle. Mais surement pas assez pour tenir droite sur ses jambes. Quand elle trébucha, elle le senti la retenir. Elle senti aussi sa voix caresser son oreille :

« **Hermione, tout vas bien ? Laisse-moi t'aider.** » Une sirène d'alarme retenti dans la tête de la jeune femme. _Danger ! Danger ! Danger !_

Chez Draco, tous les indicateurs étaient dans le vert. Elle avait assez dessaoulé pour lui, mais elle restait vulnérable. Il était temps de passer à l'attaque.

_.oOo._

Il ramassa ses clés qui étaient tombées à terre, et ouvrit la porte. Il la suivit dans les escaliers, en regardant ses fesses alors qu'elle montait. Il l'a rattrapait une fois ou deux, sur les 4 étages qu'ils devaient monter. Mais arrivée devant la porte de son appartement, elle se fâcha. Elle lui prit les clés des mains, et le repoussa.

« **Malfoy, je suis plus une gamine. J'ai un peu bu, mais ça ne vas pas plus loin. Lâche-moi !** »

Il se retourna pour s'en aller, et changea d'avis. Il revint sur ses pas, releva doucement son menton, et l'embrassa doucement. Il se détacha d'elle lentement, et lui murmura :

« **Je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça. Pardonne-moi.** » Et il parti. Il descendit les escaliers, et transplana. C'est seulement une fois arrivé chez lui, qu'il enleva sa veste et se mit à sourire. _Demain allait être une superbe journée._

_.oOo._

Elle était restée sans voix. Il l'avait embrassé, doucement, et elle était resté sans voix. Elle n'avait pas bougé pendant cinq minutes, le bout des doigts posés sur ses lèvres, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. _Autant l'après midi d'hier était fantastique, autant ce baiser...wow ! Qui aurait cru Draco Malfoy capable d'une telle douceur, et d'une telle retenue._ Il ne lui avait pas sauté dessus, et bizarrement, cela la décevait. Elle rentra dans son appartement, ferma tous les verrous et pris une douche. Elle alla se coucher en regrettant de s'être laissée avoir, et en même temps, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre le lendemain.


	4. Round 4: Premier jour

Je suis ravie de lire les reviews, ça me permet de voir comment vous voulez que l'histoire évolue.

Les chapitres sont de plus en plus court, j'en suis navrée, mais il y a des petits soucis à la fac.

Je précise aussi que j'adore le Malfoy manipulateurs, et que je déteste Ron.

_.oOo._

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva tôt. Elle n'avait pas bien dormi, et elle voulait arriver avant lui dans leur nouveau bureau. Quand elle entra, elle fut surprise. La pièce était deux fois plus grande, mais ses affaires n'avaient pas bougé. Mais ce qui la surprit vraiment, ce fut la présence du grand blond à son bureau. Il était 7h30, personne n'était encore arrivé, sauf lui. Tous les bureaux étaient vides, sauf le sien. Il était assis sur le bord de son bureau, face à un trieur, et feuilletait un dossier barré de l'inscription classé. Quand elle soupira, en fermant la porte, il leva la tête de sa lecture, et lui souri.

« Comment vas-tu, ce matin ? Tu sais, on n'a pas du tout parlé de la manière dont on allait s'organiser, et je me demandais… » Elle le coupa d'un geste de la main, et alla s'assoir à son bureau. Elle enleva le couvercle du café à emporté qu'elle venait d'acheter, et en bu une gorgée.

_.oOo._

Elle y avait pensé toute la nuit. _Il joue avec moi_. C'était la seule explication qu'elle avait trouvé pour son comportement. _Un Malfoy gentil ? C'est comme un tigre végétarien. Les Malfoy sont perfides et manipulateurs. Et drôlement doués au lit._ Le matin même, elle avait décidé de ne pas se laisser prendre au jeu de Monsieur. Elle bu une deuxième gorgée, et le regarda.

« **Voila comment on s'organise. Tu t'occupe de ton travail, je m'occupe du mien. Tu ne me parles que pour le travail. Je ne veux rien savoir d'autre.** »

Elle n'était absolument pas prête à se laisser prendre à son petit jeu. _Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais_. Elle prit la pile de courriers qui l'attendait sur son bureau, et commença à les traiter un par un. Elle sentait encore le regard de Malfoy posé sur elle.

« **Quoi. Encore. Malfoy ?** » Le ton de sa voix montrait clairement son exaspération. Il était nonchalamment assis dans son fauteuil, les pieds posés sur son bureau.

« **Rien… je te regardais juste. C'est interdit ?** » Il s'était levé pour dire ces mots. Il s'était levé, avait fait le tour de son bureau, et était allé se camper juste devant le bureau de sa collègue. « **Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas chez toi. On passe une superbe soirée, et ce matin, tu es froide comme la glace. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Hermione ?** » Il n'était pas furieux, il s'amusait juste à la provoquer.

«** Ce sera Granger, pour toi. Et tu me demandes ce qui ne vas pas chez moi ? demande toi plutôt ce qui ne vas chez toi ! Pendant 7 ans, tu m'insultes quasiment quotidiennement, on ne se voit pas pendant 4 ans, on couche une fois ensemble, et je suis devenue ta meilleure amie ? Traite moi d'idiote, mais je ne te comprends pas.** » Elle avait jetée ses lunettes sous la colère, et s'était levé de sa chaise. Elle était maintenant debout derrière son bureau, faisant face à son ancien ennemi. Elle était passé d'exaspérée à franchement en colère en un rien de temps. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Ce n'était que Malfoy. Il n'y avait pas de raison de s'énerver.

« **Oh, Granger, ma petite Granger, pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux. J'aimerai qu'on entretienne des relations amicales. Tiens, tu n'a plus de café. En veux tu un autre ? Noir avec deux sucres, c'est ça ?**» Il lui avait répondu calmement, doucement, comme on s'adressera à un cheval furieux, pour le calmer. Il saisit le gobelet vide et sortit sans attendre sa réponse. Il referma tranquillement la porte derrière lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Il savait désormais jusqu'ou il pouvait aller. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et, en sifflotant, il jeta gracieusement le gobelet.

_.oOo._

Quand il eu fermé la porte, elle se laissa tomber dans sa chaise. Elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Quelle idiote ! Elle s'était promis de ne plus retomber dans son jeu, et à la première occasion, elle se laisse avoir. Elle frotta ses yeux de dépit. _Des relations amicales ? Mais de qui se foutait-il ? il l'avait cherché, il l'avait trouvé. Et puis, quoi ? Ils avaient couché ensemble, ils … et merde !_ Elle ne savait plus ou elle voulait en venir. _Et sa voix apaisante. Il était désarmant_. Elle devait se reprendre. Elle reprit les lettres qu'elle avait lâchées dans l'affrontement. Elle se remit à les lire et à rédiger sans réelle conviction les réponses qu'on attendait d'elle. Quand il revint, elle avait pris sa décision. S'il voulait la baiser, grand bien leur fasse à tout les deux. Elle allait en profiter. _De toute façon, tomber amoureuse d'un Malfoy ? Franchement ? Non. Qui le pourrait ?_ Elle était fatiguée de lutter. Elle ne devait plus lutter, pour ne pas rentrer dans son jeu. Mais elle lui devait des excuses

_.oOo._

Il rentra dans le bureau, avec son air satisfait habituel. Il posa le gobelet de café chaud sur le bureau de la jeune femme, et s'assit dans son propre fauteuil. Il se plongea dans son propre travail –établir un plan pour la coopération magique, jusqu'à ce que la belle pose ses jolies petites fesses sur le bureau du dit Malfoy.

Elle fixait le fond de son café, ses boucles brunes lui encadrant délicatement le visage. Ses lunettes avaient glissés le long de son nez, lui donnant un air mutin. Le jeune homme se demandait ce qu'elle voulait. Apres tout, elle était assise là depuis bien cinq minutes et n'avait toujours rien dit. Sa jupe remontait sur ses cuisses, dévoilant surement plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait voulu laisser voir. Elle fixait le fond sa tasse, et sans lever les yeux, commença

« **Malfoy…** » Elle s'arrêta, alors qu'il leva les yeux sur elle. Elle quitta des yeux son café pour les plonger dans ceux de Malfoy. Elle fut désarçonnée par ce qu'elle vit. _Tant de… il semblait si… il semblait à l'écoute. Et franc._ Elle semblait voir le fond de son âme. Elle reprit :

« **Draco…** » Elle posa une main sur le bureau, et croisa les jambes. Tout son malaise transparaissait.

« **Je…** » Il posa lui caressa gentiment la main, et lui sourit. Il était engageant, et elle n'avait pas envie d'hésiter plus longtemps.

« **Malfoy, pardonne-moi. J'ai été dure, je me suis emportée. Je n'aurai pas dû. Pardonne-moi**. » Elle était sincère, et il était bouleversé. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. C'était le moment qu'il attendait. Elle était vulnérable. Il se leva, et embrassa la main qu'il tenait encore.

« **Hermione… ne t'inquiètes pas.** » il glissa son index le long de sa mâchoire. Elle leva doucement les yeux. Ses lèvres quittèrent ses mains pour sa bouche. Elle avait gout de café. Un café fort, sucré et chaud. Il approfondit le baiser et plongea une main dans ses cheveux. Il renversa ainsi doucement sa tête en arrière, pour pouvoir gouter sa gorge. Elle avait glissé ses deux mains sur sa nuque. Il remonta jusqu'à son oreille, et senti sur ses joues, le gout des larmes. Il se redressa. Du pouce, il lui essuya la joue et l'appela gentiment :

« **Hermione ?** » elle ouvrit ses grands yeux humides.

« **Hermione ? Que se passe t il ?** » Elle ne daignait toujours pas répondre. Il la souleva, et l'assit sur lui, après s'être installé dans son fauteuil. Elle ramena ses genoux sous son menton, et posa sa tête sur son torse. Elle ne pleurait pas comme les autres filles, avec cris et hoquets. Elle se contentait de laisser ses larmes couler. Il n'en revenait pas. _Il devait surement être resté trop longtemps en compagnie des Gryffondors. Voilà qu'il se laissait attendrir par une minette éplorée._ Il caressait machinalement ses cheveux, et la berçait doucement. _Mais qu'était-elle en train de faire de lui ? Merde. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne en main. Mais demain. Pas maintenant. Il n'était pas capable de la jeter, comme il n'avait pas été capable de la prendre sur le bureau à l'instant._ Et puis, la chaleur de la jeune fille contre lui le rassurait. il se sentait un peu plus humain. Et un peu moins Malfoy. Il n'avait pas encore gagné sa confiance, mais c'était un bon début.

_.oOo._

Elle se fini par se calmer, elle s'excusa auprès de Malfoy, et sorti pour aller se rafraichir.

Quand elle poussa à nouveau la porte de leur bureau, elle se retrouva face à un mur de chair. Le grand Draco Malfoy lui tournait le dos. Il avait enlevé sa chemise humide, couverte de larme et de mascara, pour en passer une propre, mais en attendant, il était torse nu. Alors qu'il dépliait sa chemise, la peau de son dos ondulait sous ses muscles. La ceinture qui retenait son pantalon soulignait la finesse de sa taille. Les muscles de ses bras étaient longs et puissants. Il se retourna en boutonnant sa chemise. Il leva la tête, et lui souri de manière rassurante. Elle croisa son regard et baissa les yeux en rougissant. Elle retourna s'assoir dans son fauteuil et se remit à travailler. Elle fit au moins semblant d'être concentrée sur son travail, et la journée fini sans incident notoire. Et toutes les journées, ainsi.


	5. Round 5: A Night To Remember

Le projet de coopération magique avançait. Sans pour autant dire qu'il était les meilleurs amis du monde, Granger et Malfoy s'entendait plutôt bien. Elle découvrait peu à peu les aspects plaisants de sa personnalité, ainsi que les avantages d'une éducation à la Malfoy. Et malgré quelques dérapages, et les multiples plans de Malfoy, Hermione avait bien tenu le coup. Ils n'avaient pas recouché ensemble.

_.oOo._

Un soir de Novembre, Granger et Malfoy rentraient ensemble. Il lui demanda de l'attendre un instant quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié un document dans son bureau. Le temps qu'il parte, Ron arriva. Il commença à lui parler, comme si de rien n'était. Mais les choses s'envenimèrent rapidement. La discussion monta d'un cran :

« **Tu****n'es qu'une pute. Sale trainée. Comment peux-tu trainer avec une vermine pareille ? C'est un mangemort ! Un traitre ! **»

« **Arrête, Ron** » commença t elle d'une voix calme. « **Tu sais** **bien qu'il est des nôtres. Il n'a tué personne. Il n'était même pas dans la bataille.** »

« **Un lâche ! Un sale prétentieux d'aristocrate …** »

_.oOo._

Quand Malfoy revint, Ron, furieux, avait coincé Hermione dans un coin. Il s'était mis à l'insulter et commença à devenir menaçant. Malfoy ne mit pas longtemps avant de décider d'intervenir, plus par sympathie pour sa collègue, d'ailleurs, que par calcul. Malfoy le saisi par l'épaule, et demanda calmement, comme à son habitude :

« **Tout vas bien ?** » le regard implorant d'Hermione lui disait que non. Il ne regrettait pas de s'en être mêlé.

« **De quoi je me mêle, Malfoy ? Retourne avec tes serpents.** » Encore _un qui n'avait pas évolué depuis Poudlard._

« **Hermione, tout vas bien ? Tu viens ? **» Il lui tendait la main, pour qu'elle le suive. Elle prit sa main, sans un mot, et monta dans l'ascenseur, essuyant les insultes de Ron en partant. Une fois les portes fermées, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et pris sa tête dans ses mains.

_.oOo._

Il s'accroupit à ses cotés, et lui caressa le dos. « **Hey, ça va aller ? Tu veux en parler ?** » Il releva son menton. « **Hermione ?** »

Elle le regarda d'un air vide, et détourna la tête. Il s'assit tout contre d'elle dans l'ascenseur, et attendit patiemment qu'elle se décide à parler, ou que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. Les portes furent plus rapides. Il se leva et sortit, mais quand il se retourna pour la regarder, il vit qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Il remonta dans l'ascenseur, glissa un bras sous ses épaules et un sous ses genoux et la souleva. Une fois hors du bâtiment, il transplana jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée.

_.oOo._

Durant tout le voyage, depuis l'ascenseur, elle était restée muette. Elle était sous le choc. C'était la première fois depuis Poudlard qu'il était aussi agressif. En fait, c'était la première fois depuis Poudlard qu'il lui parlait. Et encore. Parler était un bien grand mot. Il avait déversé un flot continu d'insulte à son propos et à celui de Malfoy. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle était furieuse, déçue, soulagée… furieuse contre elle-même, de ne pas avoir su réagir. Déçue du comportement de Ron. Et soulagée, soulagée que Malfoy lui ai permit d'échapper au roux. Un courant d'émotions contraires la submergeait.

_.oOo._

Il avait attrapé ses clés dans son sac, pour ouvrir la porte. Un fois la porte ouverte, il s'était dirigé directement vers sa chambre. _ce Malfoy avait un don pour trouver le lit des jeunes femmes._ Il la déposa dans son lit, et s'apprêta à s'en aller quand elle l'appela. Sa voix était faible, mais il l'entendit. Il se pencha sur elle, et prit sa main.

« **Hermione ?** » _Dieux, que sa voix était apaisante. _« **Comment te sens-tu ?** »

« **Humm. Ça va.** » Elle marqua une pause. « **Malfoy ? Pourrais-je te demander de rester avec moi, cette nuit ?** »

« **Ah !**» Un sourire en coin se dessinait sur ses lèvres. « **C'est une proposition ?** » _Dieux, que son sourire était sexy._

« **Une invitation… dormir. Tu sais ? Ce que font les gens normaux, la nuit. Draco ? Reste. Je ne veux pas être seule ce soir. Pas ce soir. **»

_.oOo._

Alors, il se leva et fit le tour de son lit. Il s'y assit, enleva ses chaussures et sa ceinture, ôta sa veste pour la mettre sur une chaise, et s'allongea à coté d'elle, elle sous les couvertures, lui dessus. Elle éteignit les lumières.

« **Un jour, tu me diras ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux ? Je veux dire, « vraiment passé » et pas le baratin que tu m'avais sorti, la première fois, au Winchester ?** »

Il ne la voyait pas, et elle non plus, mais il savait qu'elle le regardait. Elle poussa un soupir, à la limite du sanglot, et alla caller se contre son torse. Elle posa une main sur son ventre, et commença à jouer avec le bout de sa cravate, qu'il n'avait pas enlevé. La tête de la jeune femme se soulevait au rythme de la respiration de Malfoy. Elle laissa passer un instant, pendant lequel Malfoy en profita pour passer un bras sur ses épaules. Alors, elle commença. Elle lui raconta comment ils s'étaient finalement mis ensemble, et comment s'étaient passé les premiers mois. Parfaits. Si ce n'était ses sautes d'humeur, de plus en plus fréquentes. Elle avait mis ça sur le compte de la guerre, se disant que Ron se calmerait ensuite, et que tout irait bien. Mais, ça avait été de pire en pire. Elle glissa un doigt entre les boutons et commença le caresser doucement. Entre les crises d'insultes, les crises de jalousie, et les crises de larmes pour qu'elle le reprenne. Elle aurait pu le supporter, si elle ne l'avait pas trouvé dans le lit d'une autre. (nda : je sais, c'est cadeau, c'est trop facile.) Draco senti le fou rire le gagner. _Ron Weasley ? Tromper sa copine ? Déjà, qu'il ait réussi à en avoir une était un exploit !_

_.oOo._

Elle avait relevé la tête, et le regardait maintenant. Un regard à faire fondre un cœur. Même un cœur de Malfoy. Elle se dégagea lentement des couvertures, et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle se pencha lentement pour l'embrasser. Elle voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour lentement, tendrement. Elle avait tant lutté pour lui résister, mais aujourd'hui, elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée de toujours se comporter comme il le fallait, d'agir dans les règles, de faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle suça sa lèvre inferieur avant de caresser ses dents, sa langue avec la sienne. Comme il l'avait fait auparavant, elle traça une ligne de baiser de sa bouche à son torse, défaisant au fur et a mesure cravate et boutons. Elle descendit encore.

_.oOo._

Le moindre de ses baisers provoquait chez lui une montée d'adrénaline. Les filles avec qui il couchait d'habitude n'étaient que des stupides poules. Il était obligé de faire tout le travail. Non pas que la chasse ne lui plaisait pas, mais Hermione était le genre de proie qu'on rêve d'attraper. Il avait fait son maximum pour l'avoir, et aujourd'hui, elle prenait les devants. _Elle prenait les devants ? Et merde. _Il ne voulait pas être le lot de consolation. Il ne voulait pas d'elle comme ça. Il l'arrêta.

« **Hermione ? Tu es sure de ce que tu fais** ? »

Elle le regarda comme si elle ne comprenait pas. _Qu'avait elle fait de mal ?_ il la prit par le bras, et l'aida à remonter à sa hauteur. Il l'embrassa tendrement, et la serra dans ses bras.

_.oOo._

Elle s'endormi sur lui, pour se réveiller dans un lit froid. Elle se redressa, soupira et descendit de son lit. _Finalement, ils étaient tous pareils. De superbes amis, mais quand on en venait au lit, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui clochait. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Pourquoi n'attirait-elle que des loosers ?_ Elle était tellement prise dans ses pensées qu'elle ne sentit même pas l'odeur de café qui flottait chez elle. Elle fila directement sous la douche. _Peut être devrais me faire porter malade. Comme ça, je ne le verrais pas aujourd'hui. Me repousser et se barrer comme un voleur. C'est bien la première fois qu'on me fait le coup. Cette fois, je me suis bien fait baiser. Quel connard !_ Elle enfila une jupe, un chemisier et un pull, se coiffa, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

_.oOo._

Elle poussa la porte et se retrouva face au grand Draco Malfoy, en chemise et … en tablier. En entendant du bruit, il se retourna, et lui sourit. Il lui dit de s'assoir, ce qu'elle fit, et saisi une assiette pleine de pancakes. Il la posa devant la jeune femme, suivie rapidement d'une tasse de café brulant. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux. _Dieux, qu'était il arrivé à Malfoy. Lui ? À la cuisine ? Même le tablier lui va. _Il commença rapidement, en posant la Gazette sur la table :

«** J'ai supposé que, comme tu habitais coté moldu, tu n'aurais surement pas d'elfes… d'ailleurs, je crois qu'il va y avoir du travail pour nous. Attentat à Prague. Incendie selon les moldus, mais, nous autres, savons que c'est un attentat au dragon. Bizarre d'ailleurs. Un dragon ? Franchement ? il y a plus discret, non ? … et bien quoi ? Tu ne manges pas ?** » Elle le regardait toujours avec de grands yeux.

Puis se réveilla. « **Si, si !** » Elle saisit sa fourchette, et s'attaqua à un pancake, saisissant de son autre main la tasse de café. « **Ça à l'air délicieux, Draco !** » ajouta elle en portant un morceau de pancake à sa bouche. Et c'était délicieux. _Dieux, j'ai l'impression de manger des … _elle était incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit qui tienne la comparaison.

_.oOo._

Elle dévora les pancakes, en l'écoutant raconter les dernières nouvelles du jour. Quand elle eu fini, elle se leva et commença :

« **Il faut que…** » Mais il la coupa.

« **Hermione, je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir. J'en avais envie, mais… je ne voulais pas profiter de ta confiance. Je me serais détesté si tu t'étais réveillée ce matin en regrettant.** » Dans la tête de Malfoy, une voix lui criait _Menteur !_ « **Cela dit, s'il te reprend l'envie… tu peux compter sur moi ! **» continua t il avec un léger sourire.

_Si l'envie l'en prenait ? Si elle s'écoutait, ils feraient l'amour, là, maintenant, sur la table. Et ensuite, sur le lave-vaisselle. Et dans le canapé, dans la pièce à coté. A même le sol, s'il voulait._

Elle lui souri gentiment : « **merci, Malfoy**. » elle l'embrassa sur la joue et alla se brosser les dents.

Quand elle revint, la fenêtre était ouverte, et Malfoy était assis à la table, tenant un parchemin, du ministère, si on s'en tenait au sceau. Quand il l'a vit, il l'attrapa par le bras, en lui demandant si elle était prête, et transplana près du ministère. Dans un souffle, en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment, il lui expliqua la situation.


	6. Round 6: Praha

_.oOo._

Dans la nuit, il y avait eu un incident fâcheux. Dans une des prisons magique de république tchèque, un des plus grands mangemorts s'était échappé. Les prisons de Tchéquie étaient parmi les plus sures du monde, et si l'un des prisonniers s'échappaient, c'est qu'il était vraiment puissant. Les meilleures forces de sécurité magique étaient réunies pour retrouver le fugitif. Et pour superviser le tout, Malfoy et Granger. Des qu'ils furent arrivés au ministère, Malfoy la mena au bureau de son chef.

_.oOo._

Elle n'avait jamais dépassé le rez-de-chaussée. Elle comprit pourquoi. Alors que les étages supérieurs étaient modernes et fonctionnels, les sous sols représentaient ce qu'il y avait de plus sombre sous la surface de la bureaucratie. Les couloirs étaient glauques et parcourus par les rats. Une odeur infâme y régnait, comme si le sang y coulait en permanence. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent à destination. La mission était simple : ils allaient à Prague, supervisaient les recherches, ramenaient le hors-la-loi, et rentraient à la maison. Seul bémol, les moldus. C'était une mission dans le monde normal, et allait falloir s'adapter. Mission de routine pour Malfoy. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps dans le bureau, au grand plaisir d'Hermione. Mais, elle se rendit vite compte que Malfoy ne la ramenait pas à l'ascenseur.

_.oOo._

Elle n'eu pas le temps de lui demander ou ils allaient, qu'il s'arrêta devant une porte, sorti une clé argentée, et rentra dans la pièce. Cette pièce là ressemblait à toutes les autres. Elle était propre, et meublé de nombreuses étagères, ainsi que d'un bureau en bois sombre. Malfoy lui fit signe de s'assoir, ce qu'elle fit, pris une caisse et commença à fouiller les étagères. Il en sortit deux armes de poing moldus, ainsi que deux holsters, qu'il jeta négligemment dans la caisse. Il changea de rayonnage pour prendre une fine étoffe qu'il jeta dans la caisse. Il ouvrit un placard, et regarda les boites qu'il contenait, avant de jeter son dévolu sur une de celles qui ressemblait à toutes les autres.

_.oOo._

Hermione, toujours assise sur le bureau, face à la porte le suivait du regard sans comprendre, et sans poser de questions. Elle se disait qu'elle saurait surement ce qu'il faisait une fois qu'il aurait fini. Il sorti enfin de la forêt d'étagère, de placards et d'armoires pour se diriger vers le bureau. il contourna Hermione, tira un tiroir et attrapa deux petits carnets, qu'il ajouta a l'amoncellement d'objets qui y étaient déjà. Il posa la boite à coté d'elle et la regarda un instant, avant de prendre une des étoffes.

**« Enlève ta chemise. »**

**« Malfoy ? Tout va bien ? Ce n'est peut être pas le bon moment, on a du travail, je te rappelle. »**

**« Granger, grandis un peu. Il faut que tu passes ça. »** Il lui avait répondu avec tellement de froideur qu'elle obéit sans réfléchir. Elle sauta de la table, et enleva sa veste. Puis, elle s'arrêta et le regarda.

«** J'ai dit ta chemise. Il faut que tu porte ça a même le corps. »** _Ah ! Au moins, il ne me demande pas ça pour que je me mette à poil devant lui. Si seulement, il pouvait être un peu moins secret. _

_.oOo._

Elle enleva lentement sa chemise, bouton par bouton, comme elle l'avait fait dans la remise, lors de ce dimanche d'été. Elle voulait le faire payer, pour son manque de politesse. Et aussi, jouer un peu avec lui. Une fois, à moitié nue, elle lui tendit sa chemise avec une moue. Il la prit, et lui tendit en échange le morceau de tissu. En le prenant, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était finalement qu'un vague t-shirt, surement trop grand pour elle. Elle l'enfila quand même, et le vêtement se mit à rétrécir, pour lui coller à la peau. Il était si près qu'elle ne pouvait passer un doigt entre lui et sa peau. Cependant il ne la gênait pas pour respirer, suivant ses mouvements.

_.oOo._

Elle posa un regard interrogateur sur Malfoy, qui lui sourit, enfin.

**« C'est un gilet de protection contre les armes moldues. Dans quelques heures, il sera totalement collé à ta peau, et tu oublieras même sa présence. »** Elle saisit sa chemise, toujours entre les mains du grand blond, et commença à l'enfiler, en lui demandant sèchement :

**« Très bien, et la suite ? »** elle regretta juste après d'avoir été aussi agressive.

**« Voila votre suite, madame. »** lui répondit il en souriant légèrement. Il lui tendit un Glock et un holster. Elle avait vu assez de films policiers quand elle était enfant pour savoir à quoi cela servait. Cependant, elle le regardait toujours, dans l'incompréhension. _Des armes moldues ? Alors que nous sommes des sorciers. Et Malfoy qui faisait de l'humour ? Incroyable._

_.oOo._

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il prit sa main, l'engageât dans une des anses du holster, et la fit passer jusqu'à l'épaule. Quand elle senti ses mains chaudes à travers sa chemise, elle se réveilla. _Quelque chose n'allait pas. D'abord, une pièce dérobée, ensuite des armes moldues, et enfin, la chaleur des mains de Malfoy. Elles étaient froides, ou, au mieux, tièdes._ Elle se reprit, et le repoussa gentiment. Elle enfila elle-même son Holster et le reste de son équipement au fur et à mesure qu'il lui montrait. A la fin, elle remit sa veste, et leva les yeux vers lui.

**« Malfoy ? Pourquoi on n'utilise pas nos baguettes ? »**

**« Sait-on jamais ? On peut être amené à fréquenter un quartier moldu. »** Puis, il ajouta avec un petit sourire. **« Ou alors, pris dans un orage magique, tu sais. »**

_.oOo._

**« Et toi ? Tu y vas comme ça ? »**

**« Hum… non, non. »** il la regarda et retira sa veste. Il retira sa chemise et la lui jeta. Quand il retira son marcel, ses pectoraux se gonflèrent. Elle eu le loisir d'admirer ses triceps, alors qu'il tirait sur le bas de son t-shirt. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué non plus, la régularité de ses abdominaux. Il passa le même t-shirt que celui qu'il avait passé à la jeune femme, et remit ses vêtements, au grand regret d'Hermione. Il boutonna deux boutons du bas de sa chemise, et passa sa veste. Il lui tendit un passeport et un billet d'avion. Elle les regarda, et le regarda.

**« Un avion ? La douane ? On la joue à la moldue ? Alors, Malfoy, on a peur d'utiliser la magie ? »**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, la photo de ton passeport est avantageuse. »** elle abandonna quand elle vit qu'il n'était pas prêt à répondre à ses questions.

Depuis le hibou du matin, il s'était fermé, il était amer, comme s'il regrettait quelque chose.

_.oOo._

Deux heures après, ils étaient à l'aéroport. L'embarquement se passa parfaitement. Granger pris le siège à coté du hublot, alors que Malfoy s'installa dans son siège, et fit semblant de dormir. Les questions de sa collègue le dérangèrent. _Il avait des ordres, et les suivaient. Point. Barre. Il avait un problème plus urgent. Granger. S'il voulait la blesser, lui briser le cœur, il fallait qu'elle s'accroche. Et pour que Granger s'accroche, il lui fallait plus qu'un coup dans un cabanon. Mais si elle en voulait plus… il devait l'avoir. Il fallait qu'il soit aimable. Si ce n'est plus._

_.oOo._

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Granger penchée sur lui. Elle avait posé son avant bras sur sa poitrine, et prenait son pouls. _Etre sympa._ Il lui sourit :

**« Alors, Granger ? bien installée ? »** elle se rassit dans son siège, croisa les bras et les jambes, et appuya sa tête contre l'appuie tête.

**« Allez, Granger, ne fais pas cette tête. On est presque arrivé. »**

**« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on utilise ces moyens. »**

**« Utilise ta tête, Granger. On va collaborer avec la police moldue locale. Déjà, des anglais, ils n'aiment pas trop, alors, imagine, des sorciers. » **_Il sourit toujours. Toujours. Sauf ce matin, bien sur. Il est aimable, gentil, mignon, son torse est parfait, comme ses bras, son dos etc.… vous avez déjà partagé des moments intimes, tout les deux. Alors, franchement, qu'est ce qui te retient d'en demander plus ?_

_.oOo._

Une fois descendus de l'avion, ils récupérèrent les bagages qu'on leur avait préparés. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall, sans trop savoir quelle tournure allaient prendre les évènements, jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent un homme en costume, portant une pancarte avec leur deux noms. Il avait l'air d'un agent secret, et cela fit sourire Hermione. Ils se dirigent vers lui en souriant, lui serrèrent la main, et il les entraina vers une berline grise. La voiture les mena à un grand bâtiment en pierre blanche. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'homme les mena dans un bureau ou était assis le responsable, ainsi que leur agent de liaison. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la pièce, l'homme se leva et leur tendit la main

**« Franz Smetana »** leur dit il, avec un horrible accent slave, et un superbe sourire qui fit fondre le cœur d'Hermione. Draco lui serra la main, en serrant les dents. Elle lui serra la main, en souriant et en rougissant en même temps. Il lui rappelait son père. La poignée de main du tchèque était chaleureuse et rassurante.

_.oOo._

Il leur expliqua leur mission, et leur montra leur bureau. Une fois installés, ils commencèrent à recevoir les différents inspecteurs qui travaillaient sur leur enquête. A la fin de la journée, ils avaient reçu un tiers des enquêteurs. Le lendemain, ils pourraient avoir fini. Granger finit de ranger les papiers sur le bureau, et leva la tête vers Draco :

**« Tu as l'adresse de l'hôtel, Malfoy ? »**

**« Oui, tiens, la voila ! »** et ils partirent tout les deux, alors que la nuit était tombée. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers leur hôtel, deux ombres surgirent devant eux. Draco vérifia s'ils avaient une voie de sortie, mais la rue derrière eux était bouchée, par deux ombres similaires à celles devant eux. Tout s'enchaina assez rapidement. Les sorts fusèrent, et bientôt, Draco mis hors d'état de nuire l'un des assaillants.

_.oOo._

A cet instant, ses trois camarades disparurent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés. Hermione se pencha sur celui qui restait et pris son pouls, alors que Draco relevait sa manche, découvrant la Marque.

**« Hermione… »** Murmura t il. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, étonnée qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. **« Ils savent qui nous sommes et ce que nous venons faire. Rentrons. » **Il la saisit par le bras et l'entraina vers l'hôtel, la serrant contre son corps, plus pour se rassurer que pour la rassurer. Sans se l'avouer, il savait qu'il aurait du mal à s'en sortir sans elle.

Le reste du trajet se fit sans encombre. Arrivés à l'accueil de leur hôtel, il lui tenait la main. Le maitre d'hôtel leur donna la clé de leur chambre, en leur indiquant l'étage.


	7. Round 7: Une nuit à l'hotel

_.oOo._

Hermione avait pris les clefs, et, ouvrant la porte, elle se tourna vers Draco :

« **On avait demandé deux lits séparés, non ?** » il y avait un seul lit. _Un double. Encore heureux. _

« **On s'en fout, Granger. Je suis crevé. En plus, tant que tu ne parleras pas tchèque, tu ne pourras rien y faire.** » Il rentra dans la chambre, jeta ses valises dans un coin et alla s'affaler sur le lit. Il croisa ses mains sous sa tête, et regarda Hermione en souriant.

« **Ne reste pas là. On ira voir à l'accueil demain. Mais pitié, pitié, pitié pas aujourd'hui. Viens.** »

Elle posa ses valises, et ferma la porte. Elle soupira et alla s'assoir sur le lit, tournant le dos à Malfoy. Il posa une main sur son dos, la caressant doucement. Il se redressa pour s'agenouiller derrière elle. Il glissa doucement ses mains le long de ses hanches, et posa ses lèvres sur son oreille. L'ampoule de leur chambre claqua. Il n'y avait plus de lumière.

_.oOo._

Elle frémit à son contact et pencha sa tête pour lui offrir un meilleur angle. Il défit son écharpe pour accéder à son cou, puis commença enlever son manteau. Au fur et à mesure qu'il l'effeuillait, ses baisers descendaient. Il était maintenant à genou devant elle. Il se redressa et pris possession de sa bouche. Il retira son manteau, son écharpe et sa veste en un tour de main. Il ne la délaissa qu'un instant, mais ça suffit à Hermione pour prendre la main. Elle se mit à genou devant lui, et l'embrassa goulument, en l'aidant à enlever sa veste. Elle tira sa chemise hors de son pantalon, et manqua d'arracher les boutons de sa chemise en l'ouvrant. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et tirant sa tête en arrière, exposant sa gorge aux baisers de Malfoy. Ses mains parcouraient son ventre, et finalement arrivèrent à la fermeture de sa jupe. Ses longs doigts ne mirent pas plus d'une seconde pour dégrafer le vêtement. Et elle ne mit pas plus d'une seconde pour faire pivoter le jeune homme.

_.oOo._

Il était maintenant assis par terre, appuyé contre le bois de lit, sa collègue à califourchon sur ses jambes, lui renversant la tête et léchant la bouche qui s'offrait à elle. Il glissa ses mains le long de son dos, les passa sur ses cuisses, avant de remonter, et de s'attarder sur ses fesses. Elle était aussi occupée. Elle avait défait sa ceinture, et fait glisser pantalon et caleçon. Ses mains courraient maintenant sur sa virilité dressée. Elles allaient et venaient tirant des gémissements au jeune homme. Elle le fit taire d'un profond baiser, réduisant encore la distance entre leur deux corps. Il fini par déchirer la culotte légère que portait Granger. D'une main sur le bas de son dos, il l'orienta vers son sexe durcit par le désir. Elle s'empala sur lui en poussant un long soupir de soulagement. L'excitation leur était à tout les deux insupportables et ce contact leur semblait une délivrance.

_.oOo._

Il tenait son visage dans ses mains comme le saint graal, ramenant ses cheveux en arrière. Quand elle fermait les yeux, il lui chuchotait de les ouvrir. Il voulait voir le plaisir dans ses yeux. Il voulait voir la lumière s'allumer quand elle prenait son pied. Elle s'en foutait. Elle avait glissé ses mais sur sa nuque. Ses seins frôlaient son torse à chaque mouvement, amplifiant son plaisir. Elle accéléra quand elle sentit qu'il allait venir. Sur un dernier coup de bassin, elle se contracta en lui souriant. Ils jouirent en même temps dans un concert de gémissement. Elle reprit sa respiration, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Puis elle se releva, et lui tendit la main, pour l'aider à se relever à son tour.

_.oOo._

Il prit sa main, se releva, et en profita pour la tirer contre lui. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, plongea encore une fois son regard dans le sien, et lui chuchota :

« **Merci, Granger.** »

Il la relâcha et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit une longue douche froide. Quand il sortit, elle prit sa place sans un regard. Il sortit sur le balcon griller une cigarette avant d'aller se coucher.

Quand elle eu fini, il était allongé dans le lit, le dos tourné à la salle de bain. Elle crut qu'il était fâché, alors, elle ne dit pas un mot. Elle se coucha à ses cotés, et lui tourna le dos. Quand il senti qu'elle était installée, il se tourna vers elle, glissa ses bras autour d'elle, caressa doucement son poignet avant de fondre dans un lourd sommeil.

_.oOo._

Quand elle se réveilla le matin suivant, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le large torse sur lequel reposait sa tète. Elle leva les yeux. _Malfoy. C'est bien ce que je pensais._ Elle essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de ses bras, mais rien à faire. Elle releva encore les yeux, et réussi à atteindre de ses lèvres la bouche du jeune homme. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, et resta un instant sans réaction quand il la vit. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Hermione resta sans voix. _Il était nu. Nu et rudement bien foutu._ On lui avait souvent vanté les qualités de Malfoy, et elle en avait vu la partie supérieure, au bureau. Mais, elle n'avait jamais pris conscience que ses fesses en faisaient parties. Elle mit quelques secondes à se remettre de ses émotions, et en entendant la douche couler, elle se dit qu'il était peut être temps pour elle aussi d'aller se laver. Elle quitta le lit, et ramassa ses vêtements qui trainaient ça et là. _La nuit dernière avait été vraiment chaude._ En un éclair, elle se rappela la nuit dernière. _Le bord du lit. Draco. Tout ça._ Elle posa le tas de linge sur le lit, et alla doucement pousser la porte.

_.oOo._

Il n'avait pas rêvé. Il la voulait depuis un bout de temps. Il l'avait enfin eu. _Ou plutôt, elle l'avait eu._ Elle l'avait mené comme elle le voulait. C'était la première fois qu'il se laissait faire, et ce n'était pas désagréable. _Il aurait du le faire bien plutôt._ Et réveillé par un baiser. Quel luxe. C'était pratiquement la première fois qu'il s'endormait dans le lit d'une de ses conquêtes. _Allez, un baiser en retour, et à la douche._ Il se leva, et fila rapidement vers la douche. Il avait beau être fier de lui, il n'était pas sûr qu'il soutienne la comparaison avec la déesse qu'il avait dans son lit. _Allez, c'est Granger, elle ne lui parlera pas de la journée, tellement elle doit avoir honte. Et puis, merde, on verrat._ Il tira la porte de la douche, et tourna les robinets à fond. Il posa ses deux mains à plat sur le mur et pencha la tète. _La suite des évènements. Il devait la rendre accro. Elle ne devait plus pouvoir se passer de lui._ Il entendait la voix de Blaise lui dire que se venger quatre ans après, ce n'était plus de la vengeance, mais de l'obsession. _Il n'en croyait pas un mot. En plus, Blaise était mort. Si personne ne le vengeait, il n'allait surement pas le faire du fond de sa tombe. Disons que Draco allait aussi se faire plaisir. Son corps de déesse n'allait rien gâcher._

_.oOo._

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain, et doucement, sans un bruit, elle alla jusqu'à la douche. Le jeune homme était légèrement penché, les deux mains appuyées contre le mur. _Même ses mains étaient un appel au sexe. Elles étaient larges, et en même temps, si fines et délicates. Un vrai paradoxe Malfoyen. De là ou elle était, elle n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer dans la cabine, et qu'il la prenne sur le champ, contre le mur._ Elle attendit un peu, se disant qu'il était toujours temps de faire marche arrière. Puis elle vit comment l'eau coulait sur sa tète, et courait entre ses épaules. Alors, elle décida qu'elle aurait tout le temps de faire marche arrière quand elle serait vieille. _Elle ne serait pas toujours désirable, et Malfoy était finalement un bon atout. Et puis, il avait l'air triste, et en tant que partenaire, il était de son devoir, à elle, Hermione, de le réconforter, n'est ce pas ?_ Elle tira la porte de la cabine, et rentra à son tour.

_.oOo._

Elle se glissa juste en face de lui, entre ses bras puissants, et posa une main sur sa joue. L'eau tombait maintenant sur ses épaules à elle.

« **Comment tu te sens ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.** » En fait, elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser. Il se redressa, en prenant son poignet pour enlever sa main de sa joue.

« **Ça va. Et toi ?** » Il remit son masque d'impassibilité, en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas lu son regard. Elle était décontenancée. Elle avait devant lui un des plus beaux males de la planète, à moitié nu, et ne savait plus comment s'y prendre. Cet idiot lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Elle devait se reprendre. Elle lui sourit gentiment :

«** Tu sais, Draco, si quelque chose te tracasse, tu peux m'en parler.** » il lâcha enfin son poignet. Il la prit dans ses bras, et embrassa tendrement son front.

_.oOo._

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, quand il entendit la porte de la douche. Il releva légèrement la tète. Il la vit rentrer, nue, ses cheveux chatoyant à la lumière du matin, et se placer entre ses bras. _Ce serait tellement simple. Il referme les bras, et la prends. Comme ça. _Il était furieux. Cette fille balayait tout simplement tous ses critères de jugement, et toutes ses résolutions. _Il lui suffisait d'un coup d'œil, et il devenait comme tous ses hommes animaux qui ne pensent qu'à baiser, et à boire de la bierrabeurre. Encore heureux qu'elle soit la seule à lui faire cet effet. Mais, une seule, c'est déjà une de trop._ Elle posa sa main sur sa joue. Sa virilité se réveilla. _Il aurait voulu qu'elle le lise comme on lit du braille. Il voulait sentir ses doigts sur lui. Il voulait sentir ses lèvres sur lui. Il voulait qu'elle le prenne dans sa bouche._

_.oOo._

Elle lui avait parlé. Il réussit à se rappeler, et lui répondit. Il lui avait enlevé la main de son visage. _Son contact l'empêchait de réfléchir._

« **Tu sais, Draco, si quelque chose te tracasse, tu peux m'en parler.** » et voila. La manière dont elle faisait rouler son prénom dans sa bouche réveilla son orgueil. _Il voulait la faire crier. Elle allait crier son nom. Elle allait gémir son nom. Elle allait l'appeler au beau milieu de leur extase._ Il lâcha son poignet, et la pris dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front. _Qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Ce n'était qu'un avant gout._


	8. Round 8: The Night Truth Came Out

Je sais, c'est un peu télescopé. Le fruit d'un superbe hasard, n'est ce pas. C'est pire que Brenda Starr. J'ai honte, mais j'ai eu du mal à m'en sortir.

_.oOo._

Elle était dans ses bras, encore. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Rien n'avait changé. _Hermione, que fais-tu ? _Son regard se posa sur la clavicule du jeune homme. En même temps, elle ne pouvait rien voir d'autre. Elle leva les yeux, pour le regarder, juste un instant. Il ne la regardait pas. Il fixait un point sur le carrelage du mur. Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par les lèvres de la jeune fille posées sur sa gorge. Il sourit doucement. _Ça recommençait._

_.oOo._

Il avait raison, ça allait recommencer. Une odeur bizarre emplit la pièce. Il esquissa un geste qui resta bloqué dans sa tète. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle non plus. Ils entendirent la porte de leur chambre claquer. Puis une voix :

« **Où sont-ils, bon sang !** »

Malfoy ferma les yeux, il pria pour que Merlin les aides. Hermione, toujours dans les bras du jeune homme, ferma les yeux, et lança un sortilège informulé. Aucun des deux ne s'en rendit compte, mais ils étaient totalement invisibles, tant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas. Donc dans un sens, le sort d'arrêt du temps lancé par les intrus leur étaient utile. Ils entendirent les voix dans leur chambre. Ils les entendirent qui trouvaient leur baguette, qui fouillèrent leurs vêtements.

_.oOo._

Bientôt, ils entreraient dans la pièce. Hermione espérait que le sort tiendrait. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Deux hommes, robes de sorciers, et capuchons noirs. Hermione essaya de les regarder, mais, elle ne pouvait pas tourner la tète. Ils ne rentrèrent même pas dans la pièce. Un coup d'œil leur suffit pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait personne. Ils claquèrent la porte, rageant et pestant. Leur maitre ne serait pas content. Ils restèrent encore un peu dans la chambre à coucher.

_.oOo._

Les sorts se dissipaient lentement, et elle sentait la prise du jeune homme se resserrer sur elle. Elle posa sa tète contre son épaule. Il la serra encore. Puis la lâcha. Sans dire un mot. Il la prit par la main et l'entraina dans sa chambre. Il s'habilla sans dire un mot. Elle s'habilla elle aussi, puis ils ramassèrent leurs affaires. Sans dire un mot, ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils transplantèrent au ministère, pour retrouver leur contact.

_.oOo._

L'homme les salua tranquillement, et voyant leur état, leur demanda ce qu'il se passait.

Granger était resté assise sur la chaise, sans bouger, pendant que Malfoy relatait les évènements. L'attaque, hier soir, et l'intrusion ce matin. Leur contact le regardait en souriant. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il leur expliqua que c'était courant, par ici, de se faire agresser, dans les rues. Quand Malfoy lui demanda pour le matin, il ne su quoi leur dire. _Quelque chose ne vas pas._ Il jeta un coup d'œil à Granger, qui lui répondit par un même coup d'œil. Ils sortirent après avoir remercié leur contact, pour se diriger vers leur bureau.

_.oOo._

Malfoy entra dans la petite pièce ou ils travaillaient, fit entrer la jeune femme et, apres avoir verrouillé la porte, pris dans un petit sac, une poignée de poussière qu'il jeta dans la cheminée en murmurant. Une tête apparut dans les flammes vertes.

« **Théo ?** »

« **Draco. Ça fait longtemps. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?** »

« **Trop longtemps, je sais. Pourrais-tu faire des recherches ? Franz Smetana.** »

« **Très bien, monsieur, tout de suite, monsieur.** » lui répondit Nott, avec ironie. **« Je t'enverrais un pigeon dès que j'ai des réponses.** » Théodore n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les hiboux.

«** Merci Théo.** » ils se quittèrent sur ces mots.

_.oOo._

Malfoy se tourna alors vers la jeune femme.

« **Il nous contactera dans deux jours. C'est le temps qu'il lui faut. Pas plus.** » Il semblait perturbé, comme s'il ne savait pas si c'était la chose à faire. Ils reprirent leur travail, et reçurent toute la journée les rapports des inspecteurs à la recherche du fugitif. Malfoy commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment quant à ce mangemort.

_.oOo._

Le soir, ils transplantèrent directement dans un nouvel hôtel. Un hôtel moldu, dans le centre ville. Le trajet se passa sans encombre, tout comme la nuit, et les deux jours qui suivirent. Sauf Malfoy qui ne dormait pas. Il restait tout la nuit éveillé en tenant Granger dans ses bras. Comme il passait la matinée à dormir sur son bureau, elle devait travailler deux fois plus. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait l'habitude de travailler beaucoup. Et comme il dormait, il n'était pas dans ses pattes, et elle pouvait mener les choses comme elle l'entendait.

_.oOo._

Finalement, un matin, une chouette vint taper au carreau de leur bureau. Malfoy se réveilla instantanément, et alla ouvrir. Il saisi le message à la patte de la chouette, et la laissa partir. Il verrouilla la porte en jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione. Il alla s'asseoir sur le bureau de la jeune fille, et déplia le message.

_Théo. Très bien_. Il survola le message, regarda Granger, chiffonna le message. Il avait l'air furieux. Elle s'appuya sur le dossier de son siège, et croisa les jambes. Sa jupe remonta un peu.

« **Alors ?** »

**« Alors, notre cher contact, est un mangemort.** »… « **Un mangemort. Bordel. Hermione, on nous manipule depuis le début. Ils nous manipulent.** »

« **Et alors ? Tu veux quoi ? Qu'on abandonne ?** »

« **Non. On n'abandonne pas. Au moins, pas maintenant.** »

« **Alors ?** »

« **On continue. On mène nous même l'enquête.** »

« **Malfoy ? On est vendredi. On fait une pause. On arrête l'enquête. Jusqu'à lundi. Officiellement.** »

« **Ça marche.** »

_.oOo._

Ils laissèrent un message sur le mur des officiers. L'enquête était officiellement arrêtée.

Le plan était là. Ils allaient pister le fugitif, grâce à la magie noire.

Le véhicule qu'ils avaient pris était simple. Un 4x4 noir, vitres teintées. Un classique. Malfoy l'avait choisi. Il avait surement abusé des films américains, ces quatre dernières années. Mais, elle conduisait. Lui suivait des yeux l'aiguille du détecteur à Magie Noire. L'appareil était en fait un radar détourné magiquement, qu'il avait pris à la section de restriction des objets moldus.

_.oOo._

Malheureusement, le bip du détecteur était régulier et calme. Comme un cardiogramme. Plat. Comme dans un coma.

Ils sillonnèrent la ville, sans rien trouver, et rentrent à l'hôtel. Malfoy savait qu'ils ne trouveraient rien, mais il ne pu s'empêcher d'être déçu. Cette nuit non plus, il ne dormirait pas. Il regarderait Hermione dormir. Elle était si paisible. Si belle.

Ils passèrent le weekend à chercher. Le soir, ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer.

_.oOo._

La tension entre les deux collègues était palpable. Granger grommelait, et Draco tentait de contrôler ses nerfs. Et soudain, tout craqua.

« **Foutus mangemorts. La guerre est finie. Qu'ils jettent l'éponge. Et, toi ? Tu étais un mangemort. Tu sais comment on les trouve, non ?** » Elle était furieuse. Elle était fatiguée et elle en avait marre.

« **Je n'ai jamais été un mangemort. Jamais**. » … « **Jamais. Et je n'ai jamais tué personne, moi. **»

«** C'est-à-dire ?** »

« **Je n'ai pas été impliqué dans la guerre. Et je n'ai pas tué tes amis. Contrairement à toi !** »

« **Contrairement à moi ? Je n'ai pas pris part aux batailles.** »

« **C'est ça. Et tu n'a pas tué Blaise, peut être ?** »

« **Zabini ? Jamais. Zabini, il était passé chez nous. C'était un des notre, depuis la 5****e**** année.** »

« **J'en doute. Il était du coté sombre, comme presque tout les serpentards. Non contente de lui avoir ôté la vie, tu salis sa mémoire.** »

« **Malfoy. Où sommes-nous ?** »

« **Bien joué, miss je sais tout. Tu accumules, en ce moment.** »

C'est ce moment que choisi le radar pour s'emballer.

« **Ou vais-je ? Ou vais-je ?** »

« **À droite. Dépêche-toi. On va le perdre.** »

_.oOo._

Apres une longue course poursuite dans les rues de la banlieue, ils arrivèrent devant une maison sombre et délabrée. Le radar s'emballa définitivement.

« **Huit.** »

« **Pas aujourd'hui, Malfoy. On reviendra demain. Avec des forces. Et avec nos batteries chargées. Tu n'as pas dormi depuis 4 jours. Cette nuit, tu te repose et demain, on revient. Ok ? **»

«** Ça marche.** »

_.oOo._

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, dinèrent et se couchèrent. Malfoy fini mine de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme à son tour. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle ne le surveillait plus, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Quelques secondes plus tard, Théodore apparut.

« **Draco, tu te rends compte de l'heure qu'il est ?** »

« **Je sais, Théo, mais, c'est assez urgent. Je te remercie pour Smetana. C'était juste assez pour à quoi nous devions nous en tenir. Je voudrais juste que tu m'envoie le dossier de Blaise, s'il te plait. Je voudrais vérifier certains éléments.** »

« **Bien sur. Donne moi une minute ou deux**. » Il disparut l'espace d'un instant, et revins pour lui tenter le dossier.

« **Merci, Théo. Je ne te dérange plus.** »

Le feu s'éteignit lentement, alors que Malfoy se dirigeait vers la fenêtre, pour lire le dossier à la lueur de la lune.

_Elle avait raison. Il était l'un des leurs. Il avait été tué par… hum. Zabini. Senior. _


	9. Round 9: Quelle Sortie!

_.oOo._

Maintenant, il savait_. Que devait-il faire ? Après tout, il l'avait traité de menteuse. De menteuse. Dieux, comment avait il pu ne pas la croire. Elle était la seule à lui avoir dit la vérité. Il savait que son père n'était pas mort. Il savait que le fugitif qu'ils traquaient était son père. Il savait que son père avait levé une armée. Une petite armée, mais une armée quand même. Il savait que cette armée était réunie dans une maison sombre et délabrée dans un quartier périphérique de Prague. _

_.oOo._

_Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, c'était comment il allait s'en sortir. Ou comment ils allaient s'en sortir. Il ne pouvait la laisser tomber maintenant. Ils allaient la tuer, et il serait le seul responsable. Il fallait qu'ils fuient tout ça. Ils devaient partir. Ils ne pouvaient pas sauver le monde. Pas à eux deux. Et elle ne savait pas. Donc, il ne pouvait encore moins sauver le monde tout seul. Il fallait qu'ils se sauvent. Eux d'abord. Le reste du monde viendrait ensuite. La question était donc : comment la convaincre de fuir sans lui dire la vérité ? Pire encore : comment la convaincre de fuir avec lui, sans qu'elle ne veuille sauver la terre entière ? Impossible. Miss je sais tout était beaucoup trop préoccupé par le bien du plus grand nombre. Impossible._

_.oOo._

Il était 4 heures du matin. Il tournait en rond depuis deux heures. Depuis son entrevue avec Nott. Il avait monté un plan._ D'abord, il quittait cet endroit ou ils étaient traqués comme des animaux blessés. Ok, ils n'avaient pas été attaqués depuis quelques jours, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Ils allaient rentrer à Londres, et tout irait mieux. Une fois là bas, ils auraient leurs repères et sauraient à qui faire confiance, et à qui ne pas faire confiance. Tout serait beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus simple. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il dorme. Qu'il soit endormi quand elle se réveillerait. Qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Maintenant qu'il avait un plan, tout irait bien._ Mais avant de dormir, il devait la convaincre.

_.oOo._

Il étendit ses deux mains au dessus de sa tête. Il hésita un moment, se disant qu'elle était si belle qu'il n'était pas forcément nécéssaire de troubler son sommeil. Puis, il se reprit. S'il ne s'occupait pas de ça, elle n'aurait jamais la chance de dormir ainsi encore. Il lança le sort, et se coucha à ses cotés. Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras avant de sombrer à son tour dans un profond sommeil.

Elle se leva le matin d'une humeur affreuse. Elle avait fait un rêve horrible. Si elle s'écoutait, elle aurait quitté Prague au moment même ou elle s'était levée. Ils s'étaient douché et habillé – séparément. Et puis, Draco lui avait dit qu'ils devaient parler.

_.oOo._

Ils s'étaient installés dans le fond d'un café. Ils avaient commandé leur petit déjeuner. Et Draco avait commencé à parler.

« **Tu sais, Granger, je me demande si cette mission est vraiment pour nous. Je veux dire, on serait beaucoup plus utile ailleurs. Sur une autre mission. Peut être séparément**. »

« **Je sais. J'y ai pensé. Mais, ce serait trop…. Pas assez… ça ne serait pas professionnel. De toute façon, il nous faudrait l'accord des supérieurs, et nous ne l'auront jamais.** »

Alors, s'engagea une longue conversation, durant laquelle il tenta de la convaincre par tous les moyens. Elle ne céda pas. Il lui fallait quelque chose de plus grand. D'ailleurs, il allait être servi.

_.oOo._

Juste au moment ou Granger semblait catégorique, trois ombres s'infiltrèrent dans le café. Elles s'avancèrent jusqu'à la jeune femme et s'enroulèrent au tour de sa gorge. Bien qu'elle les ait remarquées, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elles la soulevèrent et la plaquèrent contre le mur. La jeune fille essayait désespérément de s'en défaire, quand enfin, Draco se réveilla. Il ne pouvait la laisser comme ça. Son cerveau se mit à bouillonner. Il devait trouver une solution.

_.oOo._

La magie noire ne marcherait pas. Il ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis trop longtemps, et la magie était rancunière, comme les humains. Il devait utiliser une magie blanche et pure, et pour cela, il n'avait pas besoin de sa baguette. Il se concentra. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Déjà, elle commençait à se débattre de moins en moins. Il lança toute la puissance dont il était capable contre les ombres. Un Kamé Hamé Ha. Il doutait de sa réussite, mais le fait est que les ombres volèrent en éclat comme une vitre qu'on brise. Instantanément, Granger tomba à quatre pattes sur le sol, toussant comme elle n'avait toussé. Il resta un moment souriant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un tour d'un manga marcherait. Mais apparemment, la magie blanche n'avait pas de limite.

_.oOo._

Il se jeta à ses cotés, et passa une large main dans son dos. Elle se redressa et s'accrocha à son cou. Elle lui murmura deux mots :

« **Allons-y.** »

« **Oui, sortons, le grand air te fera du bien.** »

« **Non. Rentrons. A Londres. A la maison.** »

Cela avait été presque trop facile. Une fois hors du café, il l'enlaça tendrement. Sa tendresse la frappa pour une fois. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi tendres avec elle. Ceux d'avant. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Juste pour profiter de l'instant. Elle ne les avait fermé qu'une seconde, mais quand elle les rouvrit, tout ce qu'elle vit fut Londres. Londres. La maison. Ils étaient devant le Globe, en fait. Mais peut importait. _Londres. Chez elle._

_.oOo._

Elle regarda Malfoy, et il baissa les yeux sur elle.

« **Je sais. Je te dépose chez toi. Je voulais juste te montrer ou nous étions. Ferme les yeux.** »

Elle ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit devant sa porte. Ils étaient toujours enlacés. Quand Draco lui dit qu'ils étaient arrivés, elle ne bougea pas.

« **Hermione, tu peux me lâcher, tu sais. Tu es chez toi. En sécurité. Ça va aller. Et puis, je dois aussi rentrer chez moi, tu sais.** »

« **Non.** »

« **Non ?** »

« **Non, reste encore un peu.** »

« **Rester ? Mais pourquoi ? Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas sensé nous apprécier. Nous étions ennemis. Maintenant, nous travaillons juste ensemble.** » Il voulait la pousser à bout. Qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aimait bien finalement. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle ne l'avait pas mené en bateau.

« **S'il te plait. Reste encore un peu, Draco. S'il te plait.** »

_Ça fera l'affaire._

_.oOo._

Il prit ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Il la laissa rentrer et vérifia une dernière fois le couloir avant de rentrer à son tour. Elle était déjà installée dans le canapé, quand il lança un bouclier magique sur la porte. _Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre de risques et ils ne seraient jamais vraiment en sécurité, ici. Enfin. Elle serait en sécurité. Lui, il faudrait encore qu'il parte. Comment le prendrait-elle. Peut importe. Apres tout, il ne lui devait rien. Ils n'étaient liés que par la mission. Et la mission était terminée maintenant. Plus rien ne le retenait. Il devait partir. _Avant, il devait s'assurer que rien ne lui arriverait. _Trop de devoir_. Trop de choses pesaient sur les épaules. Sa tête était trop lourde.

_.oOo._

Il s'assit dans le canapé à coté d'elle. Il enleva ses chaussures et croisa ses pieds sur la table, alors qu'elle posait sa tête contre son torse. Il soupira une fois, et se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil.

Quand il émergea, il était allongé sur le sofa. Etalée sur lui, un corps chaud, chevelure sombre sur son torse. Des mains posées sur ses pectoraux, glissées sous sa chemise entrouverte. Le plaid du canapé était étalé sur eux. Il était encore dans le brouillard. Il dégagea lentement les mèches de cheveux pour regarder son visage. Elle avait vraiment l'air apaisée.

_.oOo._

Il prit soudainement conscience que ce serait dur de la laisser. Il se rendit compte du calme intérieur que lui procurait sa compagnie. Quand il était avec elle, rien ne semblait que compter. Juste elle. C'était plaisant. Enivrant même.

Il détestait ce genre de situation. Il détestait choisir. Il préférait largement les choses en noir et blanc. Quand tout était simple et que le choix s'imposait de lui-même. Il glissa une main sur le bas de son dos, et caressa doucement sa joue. Elle finit par se réveiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais ne bougea pas. Elle fini par lui demander à quoi il pensait.

« **À aujourd'hui. A comment nous allons expliquer pourquoi nous sommes partis. A ce qu'ils vont faire. A ce que nous allons faire. A…** »

Il fut interrompu par un signal dans sa poche.

_.oOo._

D'abord, faible, la sonnerie se fit de plus en plus forte. Il la coupa d'un geste de la main, regarda Granger, et lui fit signe de se taire. Il tendit l'oreille et, après un instant lui chuchota doucement :

« **Quelqu'un essaie de rentrer. Partons.** »

Il était 17 heures. Ils n'étaient même pas rentrés depuis 8 heures qu'on les cherchait déjà.

« **On ne peut être tranquille nulle part.** » il avait enfin réussi à choisir. « **Hermione. Tu me fais confiance ? Je tiens vraiment à toi, et je… je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Nous pouvons mettre fin à tout ça… tout les deux. Veux-tu me suivre ? Je sais bien qu'on ne se connait pas depuis si longtemps finalement. Et j'ai été tellement stupide. Et je sais aussi que…** »

Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche pour qu'il se taise.

« **Peu importe. Je te suis. Je ne serais pas capable de les fuir toute ma vie. Et je préfère risquer de vivre, plutôt que risquer de survivre. Emmène-moi ou tu veux. Je te fais confiance.** »

« **Très bien**. »

_.oOo._

Son plan était rodé. Ils transplanèrent au sous sol, pour récupérer la vieille voiture que les parents d'Hermione lui avaient laissé. Elle prit le volant et suivait les indications que lui donnait Malfoy, au dernier moment.

Ils roulèrent un bon moment avant qu'elle ne dise à voix basse :

« **On nous suit.** » ce à quoi il répondit :

« **Je sais. Continue à conduire.** »

Ils prirent Battersea Rise, puis Long Road. Sur Clapham Road. Il lui dit d'accelerer. Malgré la circulation, elle arrivait à se maintenir à 70 Km/h. Kennington Park Road.

« **Accélère. Encore.** »

Ils s'engagèrent sur New Kent Road, elle roula à 90 km/h. Tower Bridge Road. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ou il l'emmenait, mais elle commençait à avoir peur.

« **Tu as confiance en moi ?** » elle avait vraiment peur maintenant.

Sur le pont, il saisit le volant et tira violemment dessus. La voiture quitta la route et plongea dans le fleuve.

_.oOo._

Quelques jours plus tard, on remonta une voiture, du fond de la Tamise. Le véhicule contenait deux corps. Un homme et une femme. Ils furent officiellement identifiés. Draco Lucius Malfoy, et Hermione Jane Granger. Le monde magique porta le deuil deux jours, pour la disparition de deux des meilleurs sorciers du pays.

_Hypocrites._


	10. Chapter 10: epilogue

Epilogue :

Tom Hartsburg était allongé sur un transat. Il avait déménagé d'Angleterre il y six mois maintenant. Sa nouvelle vie lui convenait tout autant. La morsure du soleil lui donnait un air de surfeur. Il n'était pas contre, surtout depuis qu'elle lui avait dit que cela lui allait bien. La journée se terminait bien. Il avait travaillé à la banque, encore. La routine lui allait. Il finissait assez tôt pour profiter de la plage, et de sa fiancée. Leur maison donnait sur la mer, et tous les soirs, ils pouvaient admirer un coucher de soleil. Elle arriva de derrière lui, glissa les mains sur sa chemise, et desserra sa cravate. Elle commença à mordiller son oreille.

« **Comment s'est passé ta journée ?** »

« **Parfaitement bien. Et toi ?** »

« **Pareil. Des signes ?** »

« **Non. Rien du tout.** » Elle avait glissé sur ses genoux. « **Emma. Tu vas manquer le spectacle.** »

Elle enleva les lunettes du jeune homme, et plongea son regard dans ceux du jeune homme. Ils étaient gris. Argentés plutôt.

« **Tu m'aimes ?** »

« **Bien sur que je t'aime**. »

« **Ça tombe bien. Moi aussi.** »

« **Aucune imagination.** » Murmura-t-il en souriant.

Elle se glissa à ses cotés, pour observer le couchant. Il glissa ses doigts dans les boucles brunes de la jeune femme.

Cette vie était vraiment plus douce. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'en avait pas changé plutôt. Tout était allé si vite, et pourtant il ne regrettait pas.

_.oOo._


End file.
